Fire Emblem: Skies of Hope
by Black Scepter
Summary: When darkness rises, a band of heroes will rise to fight it and save a kingdom. Joining them is Nick Skye, a boy who has been pulled into a destiny he can not even comprehend. LynxTactician.
1. Prolouge: The girl from the Plains

Hello, I'm Michael. My bros and I share the penname Black Scepter, looks like you're getting me.

Yes, this a LynxTactician story, yes this is the first Fire Emblem for America, and hell yeah it's awesome, my favorite one next to Path of Radiance. I got this idea from fanfic authors Nightfire04 and crosstrigger333.

This story is a self insert, and based off a similar idea by Nightfire04 and crosstrigger333, but I may throw in some originality every now and then. Just to say the idea came from those two authors.

Hope you and enjoy.

* * *

Fire Emblem: Skies of Hope

Prologue: The girl from the plains

I'm not smart, I'm not strong, I'm not brave, I'm not confident (could you tell?), I'm just….me. And being me is all I can be, people want me to change, but why should I? I think I like myself how I am… no need for change right? Anyway, you're probably wondering who is mouthing off about their life? You're about to find out in 3…2…1.

"Nicholas Skye, take your headphones out of your ears and help out!"

That was my mom, and as you can tell…I like music, a lot. Grumbling I removed my ear phones, just as I was getting to the chorus too. I walked downstairs, letting my hand slide on the faded gold colored railing and my other hand on the brown wood finish railing. Walking into the family room I could smell smoke, and glancing into the stone fireplace I saw bright hot flames, and I groaned: they wanted me to take in firewood. Why me? I already explained that I'm not a worker, I'm a thinker (or trying to be), but everyone in my house pitches in so… that means I have to help. I slipped on my grey and silver tennis shoes and stepped into the murky cold air, it was fall and cold weather was rolling in. Normally I love fall, the bright blue sky mixed with autumn colors make me want to breathe the sweet air in. But it was murky and wet today, which is why I _really_ wanted to stay inside. My brothers were already helping out, reluctantly as well, but they were helping. Finally after fifteen minutes of log hauling I could finally step inside, I was about to walk upstairs when I heard my sister calling for me. _Figures, this always happens._

"Niiiiiiiick!" she yelled out.

"Yeah!" I called back, but I already guessed what she needed.

"Someone has popped on the messenger!"

Sighing I walked to the computer room and moved my sister aside, I clicked the blinking tab and sighed as saw the message.

**Hi!**

_Mary,_ I sighed, before I could type anything she already sent a second message.

**James and Anthony are on, want to rp?**

_Augh, more bad luck. Figures this would happen if my sis was on._ I typed back my sad reply.

"My sister is on, cannot rp, my brother or I will talk to you later okay?"

I waited a bit before she responded.

**Awww, oh all right. Later.**

I typed my farewell and signed off the messenger, letting my sister back on. I was about to walk upstairs when another voice called for me.

"Nick!" my mom walked up to me, she had an apron on and she seemed to be baking something (lasagna I think…mm, makes my mouth water), and she looked a bit cross, "Why don't you just sign off the messenger when you leave?"

I paused, I keep forgetting to do that because I keep telling myself I may be back on later. And of course, I end up being grilled for it.

"I just…forgot okay? I won't forget next time," I said.

She nodded and walked back off the kitchen, leaving me with a bitter taste in my mouth. Like her response was automatic to my laziness, so what if I'm lazy? I only have one last year before I'm a legal adult and I'd like to spend it free, if people don't mind. Walking up the stairs and to my bedroom and I opened it and stepped inside, I felt like playing my DS for awhile, since I couldn't be online. However, I saw a small blond shape running off with my Mario stickered DS.

"Hey! You have your own you know, stop using mine!" I yelled, sighing I walked into my room and laid on my bed.

_Okay… maybe a nap would be better than DS playing. _I rolled over to get comfortable when I saw my old GBA SP on my dresser. Sometimes I pull it out to play with, I have been in the mood to play a certain GBA game lately. I opened my brother's dresser drawer and pulled out Fire Emblem, proudly smiling that I was the first to beat this game before he did I slipped it into the SP and turned it on. I erased my winning game and decided to start a new one, I was prompted to create a tactician so I decided to wrote the necessities, birth month March, gender male, name… I decided to go with Nick, because sometimes I wish that was me. Wanting to break free and be part of a story that's bigger than me, wanting to be some awesome hero that people can look up to, wanting to save the day and get the girl. Yeah, I'm a dateless lazy moron, sue me. I wrote the name and pressed start, my character data was accepted and I began to play through the first level. Sometimes imagining myself actually responding to Lyn, and wondering what her voice would be like. I played through the first level, smirking at the tutorial, done it and won it with no problem. However, just as I had Lyn seize the Ger the data froze.

"Noooooooooo!" I moaned, I hated when it did that. I switched off the screen and turned it back on…but the Gameboy Advance opening wasn't there. When I turned it on, it was a black screen.

"What the…?" I muttered, trying to turn it off, nothing worked, nothing happened.

"Okay seriously," I growled, desperately trying to turn it off. Then I saw a small white dot on the screen.

_Ah damn it, the pixel's are busted, I loved this SP, _I thought sadly, my poor platinum colored SP, which I beat Fire Emblem on was gone. But the white dot was getting bigger, and bigger, and it didn't stop at the screen. Electricity burst out of the screen, I yelled and dropped it out of fear of being shocked. The white light burst from the screen and began taking in air, like a giant vacuum. I turned around to run when I felt it tug on my back. Small tears of fear came from my eyes, I mentioned about not being brave right? I screamed like bloody murder as I was being pulled closer to the light, I could hear everyone else yelling for me but they weren't going to make it. The light already was so large that it was touching my back. It felt warm, like a nice summer day… but I still did not want to go there! However the light had other plans, slamming the door shut so no one could burst I was being swallowed into the light.

"Help me!" I yelled as I was being brought into the light, I was falling, was there no gravity as I was dying? I fell down and fast, then I looked up and saw a small black hole in the light. _My life is over…no I don't want it to end! _

Yep that's me, mortally afraid of death.

I fell through the hole and found myself…in the air? I was still falling though, falling and falling, and then I saw the sea of green below, a beautiful field. I also realized I was falling straight toward it and I was screaming like hell, I hit the ground (which didn't hurt as much as I thought, but it hurt enough). Small tears of pain came as I laid my head on the grass and blacked out.

* * *

"Are you awake?"

If an angel had a voice like that, then I know I'm in heaven. I tried to focus and wake up, my eye lids fluttered and there was an intense pain in my head. I gave a low moan and my eyes began to focus. There stood a girl (now I know I'm dead), light fair skin, long green hair tied in a high ponytail, a turquoise tunic that stopped just above her ankles, soft brown shoes for her feet as she walked over to my bed, that tunic of hers moving along with it as well.

"W-Water," I coughed, my throat feeling like sandpaper, rough and irritating.

She nodded and picked up a bowl of liquid and tipped it into my mouth, it was water… but it was funky tasting, like dirt in it. I coughed a bit, the water spilling onto my bed. But the girl just sighed and lifted the bowl back to my mouth, this time I gulped it down and my throat felt better, though my tongue just tasted dirt and made me cringe.

"I found you unconscious on the plains," the girl explained, setting the water bowl down and sitting on the edge of my bed. "My name is Lyn of the Lorca tribe, you're safe now."

"Thanks, I'm…" I stopped, did she just say Lyn? I sized her up once again, same turquoise clothes, black undershirt, same yellow sash, and of course same hair and skin. Lyn of the Lorca tribe was sitting on my bed, the slits of her dress showed off her legs, which were nice… I quickly shook my head and finished my sentence.

"I'm Nick, nice to meet you," I finished, feeling heat grow in my cheeks.

"Nick?" she repeated, "It's odd… but pay me no mind, it's a good name."

She waved her hand dismissively and I sat up a bit more, the headache was lessening slightly. I could feel stiff bandages around my head, I touched them gingerly and winced a bit.

"I can see by your garb you're a traveler," she noted, allowing me to look down at myself.

Okay, I don't remember wearing green cloaks with some light weight fabric underneath it, I was wearing traveler boots and I had some pouches hanging off my belt. I had some gloves on my hands, they looked worn even though I only just got them. My brain working on automatic right now I just nodded, ignoring the technicalities of this situation.

"Yeah I am… apparently," I added under my breath. Lyn turned to me and gave me a warm smile.

"Well Nick, do you mind telling me a bit about yourself?"

There was the problem of all my conversations, I don't like talking about myself. Who needs someone else to tell me you're a hopeless lazy loser? I was about to open my mouth when Lyn's body tensed, she turned to exit of this hut and walked over to the edge of it.

"I hear something, stay here Nick," she said, stepping outside.

_Bandits, _I recalled, trying to get on my feet. I hurried my legs off the bed and nearly fell off, _okay, still weaker than I thought…_ I decided to try again a bit more slowly. By the time I was standing upright Lyn burst in, her face flushed and the air grew thick with tension.

"Bandits! They must have came down the mountains, they're going to attack the village near here…there are a few of them, but I have to stop them!"

She ran over to the side of the hut and pulled out an iron sword, she was about to leave when I extended my hand and grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Let me help you!" I protested.

"What but…can you fight?" she asked, a look of worry fell upon her face.

I paused and answered honestly, "I wish, but no."

She was about to walk out again, I couldn't let her go alone. I stopped her once again, thinking of something to say, anything, then I added wildly, "But I'm a tactician!"

That stopped her, she glanced at me said, "You're a strategist by trade? Odd profession but…if you think you can help me, I could use the extra help."

I nodded, following Lyn as we ran outside. I saw a burst of green and blue and immediately fell in love with the plains. Let me tell you, and endless sea of blue against green fields is better than a sea of blue in a city of towering buildings. Unfortunately Lyn and I weren't the only ones on the plains, there were bandits as well, two of them I counted.

"Two of them…they're heading for the Ger," she gasped. "We have to stop them, you stay behind me and tell me what to do."

I gulped, no turning back now. I nodded and turned to the enemies, _go time._

_(Play: Winds across the Plains — Yuka Tsujiyoko, Fire Emblem 7)_

"Okay, first things first, let's get the closest bandit. Over there!" I pointed, she nodded and she took off to him, I was following close behind.

The bandit saw her running to him and swung his axe, she rolled behind him and stabbed him in the back. As he let out his dying scream he turned around and his axe hit her right shoulder, she yelled out and pulled away from him, clutching her shoulder.

"Lyn!" I yelled in worry, "Are you okay?"

"I am alive," she groans, "But my shoulder… I have a Vulenary in my satchel, could you get it for me…?"

I nodded and opened her pack, pulling the cork off the potion I paused for a minute, how do I apply this on her? Do I have her drink it or pour it on her wound?

"For a wound like this," she grimaced, "Pour it on me."

I nodded and tipped the contents on her wound, a bright light shone over it and it healed, like it was never cut in the first place. I looked around and saw the leader walking up to the Ger, growling I pointed over to him.

"He's next, let's go!"

Lyn and I ran across the plains toward him, I have to admit, it was a rush: the thrill of battle…or being behind the scenes anyway. Or should I be mortified that I saw a life taken? Even now I'm still confused on what I felt that day. Lyn charged forward and sliced to the bandit, he leaped aside and laughed.

_(End: Winds across the Plains)_

"Don't you know who I am? I'm Batta the Beast!" he laughed.

"A beast huh," I grinned, "Then you can die like one, Lyn, do it!"

_(Play: Rise to the Challenge – Yuka Tsujiyoko, Fire Emblem 7)_

She nodded and swiped her sword at him, Batta laughed and swung his axe. She leaped backwards and rushed forward again, I was in awe, how can one girl move so elegantly in battle? I watched their battle progress and Batta landed a lucky hit, hitting her in back, she fell to her knees.

"No!"

"He's tough…" she groaned, "Nick, if I fall, flee from here. Run far away!"

I was in shock, I read these words from the game but to hear her speak them with such passion. It made me feel odd, she was ready to die if she had to? No, I wouldn't let that happen.

"I'm not leaving, we can win!"

"Die!" Batta roared, holding his axe upwards and brining it down.

There was a gleam in Lyn's eyes, she grasped her sword's hilt and suddenly disappeared. Several thick slashes appeared on the enemy before she appeared in front of him, on her feet.

_Her Critical Move! _I gasped, as Batta fell on his knees.

"No…my brothers, the Gandolian bandits will make you pay…" Then he gave a shuddering gasp and fell face forward and died.

_(End: Rise to the Challenge)_

I was still in shock, Lyn was hurt, he was dead and suddenly my head wound came back. I should be doing something but I was so dizzy. I fell on my knees and gave a groan, just as I was about to fall over though I felt an arm wrap around my waist and help me up. I glanced over to see Lyn helping me back to the hut, she must have used another Vulenary to heal cause her back wound was gone, in it's place was a long rip exposing her back a bit. It was very hard not to stare by the way.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I was only trying to help…"

"Nonsense, you did fine," she said firmly. "Without your help I may not have won."

_I dunno…_ I thought, would she have lost if I wasn't there? I'm not too sure about that, but I was not feeling great and my head was hurting again. She helped me back into the hut and laid me back on the bed, I sighed a bit as I rested my head on something soft.

"Get some rest, the sun sleeps and so should you," she said as she stepped outside.

I tried to close my eyes and calm my nerves down, still was in the feel of the battle, and sometimes excitement affects me. I tossed and turned a bit, trying to calm down, it wasn't working. Then I heard…singing, it was so beautiful, my nerves calmed down and I felt sleepy. I guess the song had some sort of magic to it, soon I gave a great big yawn and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning felt like bliss, I was calmer, and I felt a lot better. I had intentions on going back to sleep when I heard a familiar voice.

"Are you awake?"

I sighed and rolled over to see Lyn, she was bent over a stove and tending to a pot of bubbling stew.

"I am now," I groaned, sitting up. "Sleep okay?"

She nodded and looked over at me, small beads of perspiration appeared from the fireplace heat. She lifted the pot off the fireplace hooks and pulled out some bowls.

"Yesterday's battle must have worn you out," she noted, pouring a bowl of stew and handing it to me.

"A little I guess," I took a spoon and tentatively took a bite, it wasn't that bad really and I did myself a favor and didn't ask what was in it.

"Nick, I something to ask you," she said, as I was eating my food. "I want you to take me with you on your travels."

"Say what?!" I yelled, not because of her wanting to come, but I totally forgot I was a traveler. "Look, I'd love to have you with me, but don't you think your parents would be mad? I think you should get permission from them or something."

"You… you want me to get permission from my parents?" she asked, she sounded sorta…choked up.

"Yeah I said that," I nodded.

She turned away from me and lowered her head, speaking quietly, I could barely hear her next few words, "My parents were killed 6 months ago. Bandits attacked, and they killed so many people… My people— the Lorca— are…I'm…I'm the last one left. My father was the chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people, but they were old fashioned. No one would follow a woman."

"Lyn…" I said, I forgot her parents were killed, I couldn't imagine living my life without my rents and my siblings.

"No, no more tears…I will shed no more," she paused before turning to me. "I want to be stronger. Yesterday's battle taught me something, I'm never going to get stronger by staying here. I want to become stronger, and by being with you I think I can."

I paused, she had such determination and she helped me out…sides I had no idea what the hell I'm doing. So, I nodded.

"Okay, sure, you can come."

She smiled broadly and ran over to my bed, "Truly, thank you so much. Don't worry, I won't leave your side, I'll be your peerless warrior and you will be my cunning strategist."

"Aheheheh," I grinned, not the words I would use, but why not?

I finally got what I wished for, I'm apart of an adventure that is bigger than me, question is…will I live through it? I hope so, cause truth to be told, I still have some questions: why am I here? Who brought me here? What happened to my family? How long will I be gone? So many questions, and I have the feeling the answers are not going to come to me easy, it would be predictable, nothing ever comes easy for me.

To be continued.

* * *

That's it, I hope it's okay for a starter. Reviewing would be awesome, please do, flaming would not be, so don't.


	2. Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

Whoa...I finished this one fast, I hope it's good. Man, inspiration hit me like a lighting bolt.

* * *

Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

After about a five hour long walk we managed to make our way to the city of Bulgar, five freaking hours! I'm not used to such walking and was very thankful for good shoes, Lyn insisted on stopping here for better supplies, which I couldn't disagree with.

"This is Bulgar," Lyn said as we walked through the gates, "The biggest city in all of Sacae, we should be able to gather supplies for our journey."

"Do you have any money?" I asked, resting my poor feet.

"Yes, but there's always bargaining," she smiled, walking ahead. "Come Nick let's go."

I groaned and stood up again, following her through the market place. Oh what I wouldn't give for my headphones right now, music in my ears, rather than the yelling of the crowd, but I guess I would survive. I kept my hands in my pockets and followed Lyn, she seemed to know where she was going anyway. I watched her as she began to bargain with a merchant, she was a wonder really. How can someone live their life alone and still be so strong, I know I couldn't, sure I may say 'leave me alone' and slip headphones on my ears, but…when I think about my future, and being out in the world, I'm mortified to be in it alone. Which is why I didn't hesitate on having Lyn with me, sure it's a life of danger where we're heading, but at least I'm not alone.

"I had to pay 75 gold," Lyn griped, making me realize she was right there in front of me, "Which is not smaller than the first price."

She checked our supplies and nodded, "I think we have more than enough now, but maybe we should rest a bit? I know a place where—,"

"Oh ho! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" a voice called out.

"What the?!" I gasped, for it had come suddenly and had shocked me, just then I felt something brush past me and knock me aside, I flailed a bit before falling down.

"You're such a beautiful flower, may I have the pleasure of your name and company?"

The man who knocked me over was wearing green armor with a white undershirt underneath it, he had light brown hair with a bandana wrapped around it. Lyn was a bit more preoccupied with helping me up than to answer than man.

"Are you okay?" she asked, then she turned to the man, "Who are you to speak so freely?"

"I am from Lycia, from the House of Caelin, home of the men with passion and fire!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Shouldn't that be 'home of the callow oafs with loose tongues,'?" Lyn glared.

"Ah you're even lovelier when you're cruel," the man continued, obviously unfazed by her comment.

Lyn sighed and grabbed me by the arm, leading me away from the man in green armor. Muttering some dark phrases as she tugged me through the market place.

"Um Lyn? No offense, but could you let my arm go?" I asked, her grip was slowly tightening and it was a bit awkward.

"Sorry," she apologized, walking over to another merchant and beginning to barter with that one.

We spent a good 15 minutes bartering and managed to get a few more supplies, mostly breads, stuff that wouldn't spoil over long periods of traveling. The two of us had nothing left, actually very little really, to spend on so we decided we had what we needed and we planned to hit the fields again. Unfortunately our path was barred by the green knight from earlier, and another knight in red with bright orange hair. _Kent and Sain, _I just realized, augh, why didn't I catch it sooner?

"Excuse me," Lyn interrupted the two of them. "But your horses are in the way and we need to leave."

"Oh, my apologies," Kent said, moving out of the way for us to pass.

"Hm, at least _you_ have some honor," Lyn said, throwing a small glare at Sain.

We were about to pass when a small noise from Kent stopped us, he was staring at Lyn intently, as if he was trying to memorize her face.

"Have we met before?" he asked, causing Lyn to stop.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You look familiar," Kent said, still trying to place a name with her face.

"Hey, no fair!" Sain huffed, "I saw her first!"

I wanted to slap my head in exasperation, but I also wanted to laugh because the scene was priceless. Lyn's face turned to another glare and she walked past them saying quite loudly.

"It appears there is no honor among any Lycian men, Nick, let's go."

"Yes ma'am," I said, quite eager to leave before Kent started shouting. But I could still hear him yelling from beyond the village gate, it was funny really.

"Don't think much of Lycians do you?" I asked, chuckling nervously.

"I don't have a problem with them, it's them who have a problem with me, us, the people of Sacae," she explained. "No Lycian I have ever met has treated me with kindness, calling us filth, or Sacae trash. Thinking they're better than us, sitting on their high throne, thinking they can do whatever they please."

"Well, I may not like politics," I said, "But, I don't think _all_ Lycians are so bad."

"Are you Lycian?" Lyn asked, she had stopped walking and looked at me.

"M-Me? Lycian? Um…no," I answered, "I'm not Lycian, but I'm not Sacean either."

"I see," she frowned, "I just thought you were, speaking how you defended them."

I raised an eyebrow at that statement, "No, I'm not Lycian. But I don't go around hating people because of their home, and even if I was Lycian I'm traveling with you right?"

Lyn paused, before nodding, "Yes I guess, I'll try not to be so quick to judge…but the knight in green was definitely an oaf."

"Okay, I will admit that, he was a moron," I grinned.

The two of us laughed at that and sighed before continuing down the path, however we only got a few feet ahead when we heard footsteps, thinking it was odd that there would be footsteps _behind_ me I turned around. There was a group of people rushing at us, Lyn saw them too and her hand went to the hilt of her blade.

"We're being pursued! Is it the knights from before?" she asked.

"Well, unless they're really big, ugly, and they multiplied to five…no, no, I don't think so, these guys are out for blood!" I said, as the largest of the group appeared.

"Heheheh," he laughed, a giant axe strapped on his back, "Aren't you the pretty one, your name is Lyndis is it not?"

Lyn looked shocked, her eyes were wide and her grip on the sword lessened, "What did you call me? Who are you?"

"Ah such a waste," The bandit sighed, "an absolute waste indeed, oh well, time to die darling."

He ran back and yelled to his men, "Come on out boys!"

Several bandits leaped out of the woods and took battle positions, I stared at the scene with wide eyes. There were a hell of a lot more than it looked like in the game. Lyn was pretty stunned too.

"Oh no, there may be more than I can handle…but, I won't give up!"

But just before she could draw her blade a voice stopped her, "Oh There she is!"

Kent and Sain rode up from behind them, I sighed, happy to see some back up. Although Lyn looked a little displeased, Sain rose up to us and sighed."

"Whew, finally caught up," then he saw the bandits and growled, "Hold! You there, what is your business, such numbers against a girl? Cowards! Every one of you!"

"You! You're from—," Lyn gasped, but Kent cut her off, drawing his blade.

"We can discuss that later, it appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look at me!" He said, twirling his blade as his horse neighed.

Sain nodded at his companion and pulled his lance out, "Stand back, I'll take care of this!"

"No!" Lyn said, drawing her sword. "This is my fight, stay out of my way!"

"Well I can't just sit here and do nothing," Sain said, and despite his flirtatious behavior, there was a shine of a hero in his eyes.

"Hold on Lyn, I think they can help," I said, causing her to look incredulous at me. "You just said it yourself, there's more than you can handle, with these guys we stand a chance to win."

"But…But…" Lyn frowned.

"I have a solution," Kent spoke and he pointed at me, "You sir, command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia, this man is my companion Sain. We will follow your orders during battle, is that acceptable my lady?"

Lyn nodded, "Yes, Nick and I will lead."

_Nick and I? _I wondered, guess she places a lot more faith in me than I believed. I looked at the oncoming enemies and nodded, looks like it was go time again.

_(Play: Companions – Yuka Tsujiyoko, Fire Emblem 7)_

I closed my eyes and tried to remember the battle field from the game. _5 units in all, 4 axe wielders, and then there's Zugo. All right, normally I get to watch Sain make a blunder and get hit, but this time I'll— what the?!_

Instead of waiting for my orders Sain rushed forward and tried stabbing a bandit with his lance, but the bandit leaped aside and his axe cut the exposed bit of his armor. He yelled in pain and his grip on the lance weakened.

"Agh why didn't he just wait, Kent!" the red knight looked at me when I called, "Attack the bandit Sain tried to kill."

Kent nodded and rushed forward, drawing his blade and stabbing the bandit as he passed. Sain had his free hand on the wound, trying to cease the flow of blood from it. Kent turned to his comrade and glared.

"Why didn't you use your sword?"

Sain grinned, "A knight looks more heroic with a lance, a knight should be heroic don't you think?"

"You're hopeless, you should take fighting more seriously or you'll find yourself at the end of a blade," Kent sighed.

"Actually… I forgot to buy a sword," Sain admitted.

Knowing where this conversation was going to end up, I decided to intervene. "There is no time for this, Kent if you have a spare sword let the hopeless wonder use it. Lyn, you and I will go to the far end and attack the bandits there."

Kent nodded and threw Sain a spare blade, the two of them drew their weapons and attacked a bandit hiding in the woods. Lyn was about to head to another bandit on the far side of the plains when she glanced at Sain and stopped, was there small amount of worry in her eyes?

"You… You're name is Sain right?" she asked, causing the green knight to turn to her.

"Yes! Sain, the gallant knight of Caelin, that's me!" he declared triumphantly.

Lyn had a frown on her face and I rolled my eyes, she sighed before speaking again. "If you insist, but why haven't you healed yourself?"

"Huh? Hey, I've been injured?" he said, looking at his wound, causing my jaw to drop at his inability to see the obvious. "What a cad I am! To wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry for me…"

He trailed off, either unable to finish his sentence or trying to be dramatic. In either case, Lyn was looking like she regretted ever talking to him.

"Uh…I was thinking of giving you a vulenary, but you look like you're fine so…never you mind." She said, turning away from him and running off.

Suddenly Sain's eyes grew wide, "No wait, I'll take it! Please!"

I laughed and threw Sain a spare vulenary before I ran off after Lyn. In no time at all we had defeated most of the bandits, we regrouped near the area where Zugo and a lone bandit stood. The bandit rushed towards Lyn, but he had no chance, she ducked below his axe strike and stabbed his stomach. I looked away, I didn't want to see this, but I heard it nonetheless. I felt strange, like guilty? But why, I mean, he's the bad guy right? I turned to face Zugo as Kent and Sain rode up.

_(End: Companions)_

"It's over Zugo, give it up!" I shouted, pointing my finger at him.

"Whaaaa!" He yelped, looking around. "My men…you killed them! Argh worthless whelps, I'll kill you myself!"

I felt another twinge of guilt when he said that I killed them, but, I didn't stab them with a blade or lance, does that not make me a killer? Or is it the orders I gave make me one? Not important now, I had to end this battle.

"All right everyone! Attack!"

_(Play: Victory Now! – Yuka Tsujiyoko, Fire Emblem 7)_

Sain rushed first, swinging his sword at the bandit. Zugo dodged it and tried to slice Sain, however the bandit had no chance against a knight on horseback. He easily moved away from the strike which gave Kent time to rushed up and slice his arm, Zugo yelled in pain, a yell that made me feel sick. Sain also struck again, causing Zugo to yell again. Lyn took this opportunity to rushed forward slice him. Zugo yelled out and bum charged Lyn, knocking her on her back. Kent rushed forward as Sain tended to Lyn, he swung his sword right, left, and held it high before striking.

_Kent's Critical move, Sain's too, _I thought as Zugo gave his dying gasp.

"It was just supposed to be a lone girl…lousy intervening knights…" he said as he fell over, dead.

Leaving me with a bitter taste in my mouth.

_(End: Victory Now!)_

"That's all of them," Lyn said, getting on her feet. "You did a good job Nick."

I felt slightly ill at that, "Y-yeah thanks."

"Now, for you two," she said, turning to Sain and Kent. "Will you share your story?"

"We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone," Kent began.

"Lycia… that's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest isn't it?" Lyn asked.

Kent nodded, "Correct, we've come as messengers to lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

"Madelyn?" Lyn asked, there was an odd look on her face.

"Our lord, the marquees of Caelin's only daughter, he was heartbroken that his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquees simply declared he had no daughter." Kent explained.

Sain decided to chime in, "And then this year we received a letter from Lady Madelyn: it said she, her husband, and her daughter were living happily on the Sacae Plains. The marquees was ecstatic to learn her had a granddaughter of 18 years, I remember the smile on his face when he announced he had suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis: that was the name of the marquees wife who passed at an early age."

"Lyndis?" Lyn asked again, the look was still there, like she was just remembering something she forgot in years.

Sain nodded, "That she should bear this name thawed the marquees' heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we are here. We only didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after she sending the letter… we only just learned this after arriving in Bulgar."

Kent nodded sadly, "But we learned all hope was not lost, her daughter yet lives. We heard she was living alone on the plains…I… I knew it once I saw you, you are Lady Lyndis."

Lyn's eyes widened, she looked at me and I just kinda shrugged. She turned back to the knights, trying to find the words to speak.

"Why would you think that…"

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable," Kent interrupted.

"What? Did you know my mother…?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to say I have not met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin." Kent explained.

I just then thought of something, Lyn and her mother nearly shared the same name: Made_lyn_ and Lyn? Made me smile a bit, Lyn must have saw it and gave me a look. I frowned and mouthed 'sorry', she shook her head and sighed.

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents… just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis…I'd never thought I'd hear that name…wait!" her eyes widened as she remembered something, "That bandit, he called me Lyndis too!"

Kent and Sain exchanged looks of shock, "What? How could he have…?"

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Sain growled.

"Lundgren?" Lyn asked, "Who's that?"

"He's the marquees younger brother, when everyone assumed Lady Madelyn was dead this made him heir to the throne." Kent folded his arms.

"That makes him your granduncle Lyn," I frowned, Sain nodded in agreement.

"To be blunt my lady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

Lyn looked a little overwhelmed, "That's— I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

"Unfortunately," Sain frowned, "Your granduncle is not the sort to believe that, I believe the attempts on your life will persist."

"What should I do?" Lyn asked, and for a moment I saw that tough girl from the Sacae Plains fade a bit, she looked…unsure, it made me want to say something, anything, but as usual, no words came. I'm useless like that.

"Accompany us to Caelin," Kent spoke, "Continuing on this way is dangerous."

Lyn paused, turning to me for support. Which unfortunately I had no support to give, I lowered my head to avoid seeing her disappointed stare. I heard her sigh and saw her body shift as she turned to the two.

"I feel I have little choice, I will go with you."

There was a brief pause before I felt someone's arm grab mine and pull me aside, I lifted my head to see Lyn leading me away from the two knights. We walked to the far side of the woods and she let my arm go.

"Nick… I'm sorry, this changes everything. What will you do?" She asked.

I frowned, I could sense the end of my journey already. I mean, I was useless during the discussion, I should have said something to her, support, anything. So, I decided on the words the 'tactician' apparently said to her in the game.

"I think you should decide, this is your adventure, not mine."

Lyn paused before answering, "Of course your companionship would do much to ease my journey , but…it's going to be so dangerous."

"Anymore dangerous than what just happened?" I asked, "Lyn, if anything, I'm more worried about you. I don't want one of those bandits or Lundgren's men to land a lucky hit on you. I'm coming."

Lyn's face brightened, the same look she had when I agreed to take her with me. "Are you sure? Thank you! Let me ask you once again for your friendship and aid."

* * *

That night we made camp far from Bulgar, Kent made a fire after Sain gathered the wood, Lyn and I found a suitable place to sleep without attracting bandits or such. Sain talked about Caelin in great detail, which was very interesting for me to hear. It was late in the night when Sain decided for some shut eye, Kent took the first watch and Lyn and I unfolded our sleeping bags.

"Nick…are you okay?" she asked as I laid down.

"Yes, why?" I asked, trying to get comfortable.

"Because you've been silent since the fight today," she said, worry showed on her face. "And when I try to talk to you just grunt or look distant."

"…I'm fine," I say, sighing a bit. "I'm okay."

Lyn remained silent for awhile, I assumed she dropped the subject and I closed my eyes to go to sleep.

"You know you can tell me anything," her voice spoke.

I opened my eyes and stared at hers, the small firelight reflected her eyes, filled with worry, friendship, and hope. I avoided her eyes and looked at the blades of grass next to him, I rolled over so she couldn't look at me anymore. So I couldn't see her too, cause I would crack if I continued.

"I'm perfectly fine, please go to sleep," I said.

She didn't say anything for a long time and I heard light breathing, she must have fell asleep. I turned myself over and watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful, not the battling woman I saw twice. I smiled softly and closed my eyes. _Don't worry, I'll see you through this tough journey. I'll help you see your grandfather, because… I don't know, because I want to help you._

Those were my last thoughts before I lost consciousness and fell asleep. My dreams becoming filled with people screaming and dying, I tossed and turned and moaned, tears of fear filled my eyes as I watched horrible images fly through my head. I woke up in fearful pants, tears in my eyes, my heart pounding heavily, a nightmare. Then I heard it, the soft singing from Lyn's hut, it was just as soothing as last time, I sighed as my fear settled and dreamland offer it's embrace to me once more, this time dreams filled with soft singing and warm friends.

And just for a little bit, I felt better.

To be continued.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter, please review, no flames.


	3. Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits

Ahh, only one review. Bit of a small jump from my last chapter, but I'm just posting this story cause I want to. Here's the third chapter in the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits

We walked for a few days, making camp when we could and eating what we had. I never heard the singing again from that one night, and I didn't ask the group about it, so I left it be. Finally up ahead we saw something, a large stone church and some houses around it, a village! Lyn seemed intent on walking there so the three of us followed her, when we got a close distance to the church she turned to me.

"Nick hold on a moment, allow me to have a short detour. There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here, the people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey."

Sain looked at the temple and smiled, "Oh, how quant."

"The teachings of Elimine have most followers in Elibe," Kent said, "It is nice to see, here at least, that the ancient customs are still observed."

_Sacred sword…_ I thought, I remembered this level and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Lyn nodded and the four of us set toward the temple, about halfway there we saw a woman running from the temple, she looked frightened. When she saw Lyn she gasped and ran to us.

"I beg your pardon my lady, are you headed east? To the altar?" she asked.

"Yes, we are indeed," Lyn nodded, the woman looked hopeful.

"Then you must hurry and help the priest! I saw a band of ruffians head in there not long ago, they seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!"

"The Mani Katti?! They're going to steal it?" Lyn asked, placing her hand on the hilt of her blade, "I cannot allow this to happen!"

"You look like a virtuous group, please help him!" the lady begged, before running into her house.

I was curious why and looked ahead, there was several bandits making their way to us. That answered my question, they seemed to be taking positions around the temple, trying to block anyone from entering.

"Lyndis, what are you planning?" Sain asked, eyeing the bandits cautiously.

"If you hope to go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare," Kent advised.

"You're right," Lyn nodded, turning to me. "Say Nick, there are a few houses down south of them, perhaps we should go there and question the residents?"

"Good idea," I nodded, looking south at the houses. "Three houses… Kent, you take that one. Sain, get the other one, and Lyn and I will get the last one. Got it?"

The three of them nodded and Kent and Sain rode off to the houses, Lyn and I ran to the other one and approached the front door. When the door opened it was the woman who spoke to us earlier.

"Excuse me," I asked. "We want to help the priest, but we need some information, anything you know will be of great help to us."

The woman listened to me and nodded, "I saw the main entrance beyond the hills was guarded…but, one of the walls on the temple is cracked, maybe if you use your weapons you can break through it?"

I nodded, "I see, that'll help."

"Thank you," Lyn said as the woman nodded and shut her door, we turned to and saw Kent and Sain ride up to us. They both had information for us.

Sain spoke first, "A kindly old man told me that if we were to go over the hills to the entrance, we would have to abandon our horses."

"A woman told me something about the sacred sword… but, nothing that will help us in battle I'm afraid," Kent frowned.

"That's fine," I nodded. "I think I could think of a battle plan with what we have."

I put my hand to my chin and began to think, by remembering the battle map and the enemies around it I could have a strategy soon. Finally, I developed a plan, it may work too. I turned to the others and gave my orders.

"Sain and Kent, there is a small crack in the wall on the temple side, you two will break it down. While you do that, Lyn and I will go over the hills and attack from the entrance. We'll ambush them on both sides."

"Breaking the temple wall?" Sain gasped, "Isn't that sacrilegious?"

"I think the gods will forgive us this one time," I assured, "Now, you have your orders?"

They nodded and I grinned, "All right boys, and girl, move out!"

_(Play: Girl Named Shelke – Masashi Hamauzu, Dirge of Cerberus)_

Sain and Kent led the charge, they drew the swords and attacked the bandits near the east wall, Lyn and I snuck around to the hills. However, what we didn't expect was a bandit on horseback waiting for us.

"Die wench!" the bandit yelled, swinging his blade at Lyn.

She moved out of the way and stabbed him in the chest, I turned away again as the man gave a dying scream and fell forward. I looked back to see Lyn wiping the blood off the sword.

"Hurry you two!" Kent yelled, still blade fighting with a bandit. "We're running out of time!"

I nodded and Lyn and I ran up the hills, making our way to the temple entrance. When we were about to clear the last hill she thrust her arm out to stop me, I gave her a quizzical expression and she pointed to the two bandits by the entrance.

"I don't know if I can fight both of them at the same time," she confessed, her grip on the sword tightening.

I frowned, I keep forgetting Lyn is only human (Sacean if you want to be technical). I looked around and saw a stone, it was big, but small enough to fit my hand. I picked it up and held it up to Lyn.

"You don't have to," I said, and before she could say anything I threw the rock at one of the bandits.

It missed and hit the stone wall above him, they turned to look at us and my eyes went wide. Okay, clearly I have a bad throwing arm. Lyn leaped off the small hilltop and drew her blade, trying to fend off the enemies.

"How come it works in the movies and not in this?" I asked myself, picking up another stone and throwing it again.

This time the stone hit one of the bandits and he toppled over, while the other bandit looked at his buddy Lyn sliced him in the chest. He fell backwards and didn't move, I climbed down and ran to her.

"I actually did it, okay, I missed the first time but still…"

"Lucky you did," Lyn sighed, "And lucky you hit him instead of me."

I paused, I hadn't thought of that, "Yeah that too, now come on. Sain and Kent are going to be in anytime now."

She nodded and we ran to the front door, it was a wood double door. I pulled a key from one of the bandits and placed it in the door, slowly turning it until I heard a click. I looked at her and she nodded, pushed the door open quickly and violently and she ran in, sword drawn and took the three bandits in by surprise. Before the other bandits could attack, the wall crumbled and Kent and Sain ran in. Kent defeated one bandit while Lyn and Sain got the second one. There was only one more left, he sat on the chair in the room, in his left hand was the Mani Katti, and he had a fairly large sword in his right hand.

_(End: Girl Named Shelke)_

"Do you know who you face, I am Glass! The most feared swordsman in all of Sacae!" the man shouted.

I couldn't help but grin, "That doesn't make sense. If you name is Glass, then you're probably as delicate as glass, kinda hard to be feared with a name like that. Oh well, now it's time to shatter you."

_(Play: Days of Ruin – Advance Wars: Days of Ruin)_

Glass set down the Mani Katti and ran to us, Lyn charged first and swung her sword. It clashed with Glass's and they were in a blade lock, but Glass had more strength than Lyn did he pushed her away from him and brought his blade back to slice her. Kent dismounted his horse and ran up to parry his blow, holding his blade fencing style.

"Perhaps you shall face me," Kent taunted, twirling his blade.

Glass grinned evilly, "Maybe I would."

Glass and Kent got into a blade duel, their swords clashing and spinning, unfortunately Glass was not bragging, he was a good sword fighter. Kent was starting to sweat a bit, pulling every trick in the book to fend him off. Sain also dismounted his horse and pulled his lance out, he rushed forward and jabbed at Glass's shoulder, the bandit roared angrily and turned to Sain, swiping for his head. Sain ducked and jabbed at his other shoulder, however Glass dodged that one this time. While Sain was dueling him, Lyn was preparing her attack, she got into position on the far end.

"Wait for it," I whispered, Glass was too busy fighting Kent and Sain to even see Lyn. Then right when the two knights had him lower his guard. "Now!"

As Glass turned to the yelling he saw Lyn thrust for his chest, he parried her blow and tried to slice her shoulder off. However Sain and ran up and stabbed his lance though Glass's back. The bandit gave a gasp of shock and dropped his blade, Sain removed his lance and the bandit fell on his stomach, unmoving.

_(End: Days of Ruin)_

* * *

When Kent and Sain disposed of Glass's body, as well as the other bandits, Lyn and I freed the priest who was held in the back room. An elderly man stepped out, he was garbed in a religious uniform and robe, Lyn bowed in respect and I followed suit.

"Ah, you're clothing… are you of the Lorca tribe?" he asked her.

"I am Lyn," she introduced herself, "The chieftain's daughter, are you hurt sir?"

"Thanks to you I am unscathed, you have my gratitude," the priest nodded.

"And the sword? Is it safe?" Lyn asked.

"Yes I have safely sealed the sword away," the priest held up the Mani Katti, "Until I remove my spell the sword cannot be drawn. Now as a token of gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern and pray for a safe journey."

"Oh thank you so much!" Lyn nodded as she placed her hand on the blade's hilt.

Just as she touched it a bright light appeared from it, I had to blink to make sure I didn't imagine it.

"What?" Lyn gasped, "Did—,"

Just then the light appeared again and I knew for a fact I did _not_ imagine it, the Mani Katti had a glow to it after the second flash.

"The sword is…glowing," Lyn said in awe, the priest was a bit awed too.

"It's the power of the spirits," he said, "Lyn, they have looked into your soul and they call out to you."

"What does that mean?" Lyn asked, holding the sword delicately.

"You are the rightful owner," the priest clarified. "You are meant to wield the Mani Katti."

Lyn's mouth dropped and she shook her head in disbelief, "No, I can't… I couldn't…"

"It is the sword's wish," The priest insisted, "If you require more proof, draw it from it's sheath."

Lyn looked a bit unsure, I gave her a reassuring nod and she placed her hand on the hilt. The sword flashed again and she tugged on the handle slightly, then she pulled the sword out of it's sheath. The glowing blade laid on her hands, her eyes wide with shock and wonder.

"It came out effortlessly," she breathed.

The priest was in awe himself, although he hid it better than Lyn did, "I never dared to hope that one day I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see the sword reach your hands."

"My sword?" Lyn repeated numbly, I nodded.

"Yes, _your_ sword," I told her, she seemed to be finally be absorbing it in.

"It is time for you to go Lyn," the priest said, "You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword and meet your destiny head on!"

"Yes…yes sir!" Lyn nodded, placing the sword in it's sheath, bowing one more time, and leaving the church.

* * *

When we found Sain and Kent we told them about the sword, when we finished they had a face similar to the one Lyn had a few minutes ago. When Lyn drew the sword their awe grew.

_(Play: Looking Forward – Advance Wars: Days of Ruin)_

"So this is the Mani Katti, a blade with no equal," Sain said as he stared at the sheath.

"This is all so unbelievable," Lyn agreed, "Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae, is in my hand."

"It's not so strange," Kent said, "In fact, many legends tell similar tales, special blades all over to the land call out to their proper owners. And yet when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis, I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you, you were meant to draw it."

"Stop it, I'm…I'm nothing special!" Lyn protested.

"Sure you are, you're a very special lady," I interrupted, the three of them turned to look at me and I went into damage control. "Well, what I meant was that…er…I…oh you know what I mean."

Lyn had an odd smile on her face as the other two knights were still confused, Sain however decided to say his opinion. "Think of it this way: some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand right? Well, the Mani Katti feels more comfortable with you. Does this make it easier to accept? It doesn't look like either of us can use it."

Lyn paused for a moment and nodded, I had to admit, Sain actually made sense. Kent seemed to think so too because he gave a slight chuckle. Lyn held the Mani Katti delicately, giving it a slight spin every now and then.

"It…does feel right in my hand, a blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough." She turned to me and held it up to me, "Look Nick, this is the Mani Katti, this is my sword…I will care for it well."

_(End: Looking Forward)_

"So, what will you do with your other blade? Hold onto it?" I wondered.

"Yes, I guess I will," she said, putting away the Mani Katti, "Why, you want it?"

"Ah heh, me? No," I said, "I'd prefer to be a strategist thank you, not a warrior. Sides, I might accidentally kill you instead of helping you."

Sain and Lyn laughed at that, Kent frowned a bit but remained silent. The four of us decided to make camp near the temple that night, some of the villagers made us food out of their gratitude for helping the priest. They were stews and breads but they were good, and I love bread, homemade bread really.

"Mmm, pretty nice that the villagers went through all this trouble for us," I said after taking a bite of the homemade bread.

"This is nothing," Sain grinned, "You _have_ to see the feasts of Caelin, it is a sight to behold, wondrous foods all over the table: turkeys, fruits, breads, wines, and—,"

"Make him stop!" I begged, "He's making me hungrier!"

Everybody laughed and I just grinned a bit as I took another bite, Kent turned to me and made a strange look that made me stop eating.

"I couldn't help but notice…" Kent said, "You seemed a bit… tired today, have you been resting enough?"

I frowned, I was a bit out of it today. Mostly because every single night I'm filled with some nightmare, and it was bugging me every day, and it gets worse after every battle. I shrugged a bit and continued eating, stopping after another bite to answer his question.

"Yeah, I am, why do you ask?"

I don't think Kent believed me, his eyes showed disbelief as he spoke, "You're our tactician, if you're not well rested then how do you expect us to succeed in protecting Lyndis?"

"Um, I don't really swing a sword around," I frowned. "I don't think it would matter either way if—,"

"No you don't swing a sword," Kent interrupted, "But you do think of battle plans, and if you don't get an adequate amount of rest your battle tactics will be affected."

I should have saw that coming, yet I didn't, I'm a bit dumb like that. Sain finished a spoon of his stew and turned to me.

"I think Kent's right, is something keeping you awake? Why don't you tell us?" he asked.

I was beginning to feel irritated, I knew they meant well but I'd rather they'd leave well enough alone. "I don't have a problem, so please… stop asking me about it?"

Lyn looked at me with a worried glance, and Kent and Sain exchanged glances. I looked at my bowl of stew and felt guilt, should I be lying to them? But what if I told them the truth: that I've been having nightmares since my first battle here in Elibe. Is it so terrible, I mean Kent and Sain probably had them on their first battle, would it be so bad? To tell them I'm not as strong as I should be…?

_

* * *

I remember back in Elementary school, I was finally old enough to sit in the back of the bus with the big kids. After spending a lot of time in the front and middle section I could finally go in the back. I sat in one of the back seats next to one older kid, I felt a little nervous because this was new to me. I can't remember that day too well when I look back at it, but I remember the big kids saying something, and the others were laughing along. I just wanted to be liked, if only a little, so I joked along with them. Just then the big kids were sorta quiet and I was confused, then someone pointed out something I'll never forget._

"_Dude, we're making fun of **you**."_

_I never forgot it, even if the events of the bus were muddled. They were sitting their, making little jokes about me to their buddies. What the hell? What did I do to them? Nothing, I was just an easy target, the new guy to the backseat. I never sat in the back seat again after that day…_

* * *

I can't tell them, I can't. I'm not willing to go through that again, so what if their problems were like mine? I'm not going to be an easy target for behind my back private jokes. I sighed, set my bowl down and stood up.

"I'm going to bed a bit early, good night," I walked over to my bag and slipped in it, I could feel their confused and worried glances on me.

So I laid down, my stomach full with warm stew and light bread. Lyn was still awake with Sain (who was taking the night's watch), and soon Kent had reluctantly fallen asleep.

Sometime during the night I woke up to hear the light singing again, this time I would see who it was. I lifted my head and looked around, the only one who was up was Lyn. My jaw dropped, why didn't I catch it sooner? Lyn could sing? Before I could call out to her I felt sleepy again, oh well, I'll confront her later.

To be continued

* * *

That's it, I held off posting to add a bit more character detail to Nick. I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 3: Band of Mercenaries

There is a point of this chapter where a bit was inspired off my third inspiration, and author called Green Paladin and his Fire Emblem story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Band of Mercenaries

With the collection of the Mani Katti the four of us continued on our journey. I hadn't got a chance to confront Lyn yet about her singing, mostly because I had forgotten about it or there were the prying ears of Kent and Sain, especially Kent. About our…tenth I think? Tenth day on the journey we saw a village up ahead, at first I thought that we could restock for our journey and get some rest. But as we drew closer those hopes were dashed, the village was destroyed, or, mostly destroyed anyway. There was a house or two that didn't have holes or grave markers around it, the sight gave me a chill. But it was Lyn who was the most affected of us all, she stared at the area around her with pure horror and hatred.

"This place… it's…" Lyn began, but she found herself too choked up to continue.

"The entire area is in ruins!" Sain said, he was also disturbed by this sight, "Why doesn't the marquees do anything to help!?"

"Talvier Mountain is home to a gang of ruthless, vicious bandits. No marquee holds power here." Lyn explained.

"Does any marquee hold power over Sacae?" I wondered aloud, examining a ruined building.

"No, no one wants to rule over a bunch of 'Sacaen mongrels'," Lyn spat with disgust, looking around the village and over the mountain, "My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were… the Talvier bandits came at night, it only took one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me."

She paused as small tears of rage dripped down, "They're soulless beasts, I'll never forgive them. Never."

"Lyndis," Sain frowned, Kent didn't look to pleased either.

I looked at her as the tears of rage poured down, I walked over, lifted up a piece of cloth from my cloak and dabbed her tears. Lyn was surprised by such a movement she nearly stepped back.

"No more tears remember? You said you wanted to get stronger, strong enough to defeat them right?" I reminded, she paused before nodding.

"One day I will be back, someday. I will be stronger. I will break their swords like twigs under a stallion's hooves, I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power."

"When that time comes, bring me with you," Sain said.

"Sain…" Lyn turned to him.

"Don't forget me as well," Kent added.

"Kent…" Lyn turned to him as well, suddenly I also felt the need to join in.

"Hey, don't forget about me. I'll come back too."

"Nick…I…thank you," she nodded, she seemed to be a lot lighter than earlier.

I shrugged and the four of us walked onward, the occasional sounds of animal life around me made me jump a bit. Hey if you had the nightmares I had you wouldn't be so calm yourself, after walking some way into the village I had a loud bang and whirled around. Sain was standing there, his lance out and he was near a village wall.

"My friend, is there something troubling you?" Sain asked, suddenly I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"No…why?"

"Because for the whole time we have been in here you have been jumping at every sound, are you sure you're okay?" Sain explained.

Clearly the game underestimated Sain's intelligence, the green knight was smarter than he looked…although he did flirt with the one old man's daughter.

"Nick, have you ever been in battle before?"

I turned around to see Kent standing right behind me, Lyn was with him too and the both of them had worried expressions.

"Um…yeah, I have," I lied, keeping my eyes downcast. "Lots of times."

"I don't think you have," Kent said bluntly, "You haven't seen what war _really_ is. The nightmares that plague your sleep—,"

"I don't have any nightmares!" I yelped, causing Kent to stop.

"Funny… I didn't ask if you had nightmares," Kent folded his arms, causing me to flinch inwardly, _crap_.

Lyn stepped in front of me and looked me in the eyes…damn, her eyes, I couldn't look away. Her voice surprised me a bit, it was soft, so soft that it startled me out of looking in her eyes.

"Nick… is this what you won't talk to me about? Are you having nightmares?" she asked.

My mouth opened and shut a few times, trying to find an excuse. I debated about walking away, discarding it, or even yelling. I was near close to one of them either, I felt like a trapped person with these questions. Embarrassed and wishing to be let out. _Ugh, this is just like that time where I met some girl at the park and flirted with her…she was only 13! _Flinching at the bad memory I pushed it out and opened my mouth to answer, instead a loud voice echoed from behind the wall in front of us. We rounded the corner and saw a group of men in front a lone girl, she had purple hair and light blue armor, there was also a giant winged horse next to her.

"What's this?" Kent glared, "Be on your guard Lyndis, there is some commotion over there."

"That's… that's a Pegasus," Lyn murmured, "Could it be?"

She ran over to the girl, fearing for her safety I ran after her. She stopped in front of the purple haired girl and I nearly bumped into her, which would have been very embarrassing for me.

"Florina? Florina is that you?" Lyn called to the girl.

Florina turned around and gasped, "Lyn!?"

She ran up to Lyn and hugged her, now me, being a guy, a bunch of thoughts shot through my head. However they were ignored by the presence of bandits.

"Florina, what are you doing here?" Lyn asked, pulling herself away from the hug.

"Lyn is it really you? I…" the poor girl looked like she would cry.

"Come no, no tears," Lyn frowned.

"I'm sorry," Florina apologized, I started feeling sorry for the poor girl.

Kent and Sain rode up and rested their hands on the blades, just in case. I stood at Lyn's side, so she could protect— er, I mean, I would protect her.

…What? I mentioned I'm not brave right? I'm pretty sure I did, anyway, Kent was the first to speak.

"You are acquaintances?" Kent asked.

"She's my friend," Lyn nodded, "This is Florina, a Pegasus Knight in training. She's a little uncomfortable around men, but tell me Florina, what happened here?"

"Well… um… when I heard that you left I decided to follow you, then I saw this village and I flew down to ask if they had any news of you. I didn't see these two…and…well…" Florina broke off, but I could put together what happened, so could Lyn.

"Did your Pegasus land on them?" she asked.

"Well…a little…" she looked away.

"Aha!" a loud voice yelled, I whirled around and saw the bandits, _nearly forgot about these chuckle heads._

"You heard her!" the bandit pointed dramatically, "She admitted it, she stepped on my friend and now she's got to pay!"

"Did you apologize Florina?" Lyn asked.

"Yes, I told them I was sorry many times over," Florina said, her voice sounded constricted, "But they just wouldn't listen…"

Suddenly my pity turned to déjà vu, I knew what Florina was going through. It was like that day in the bus, except I had no friends on that bus to help me, I was all alone. And these men…they had foul intentions, they weren't going to let her go, they would sell her, and her Pegasus. She was helpless alone, timid around men, no one to stick up for her… not until now. I didn't need to hear the rest, I knew what they were going to say and do, I took a step forward, pulled my fist back, the punched the lead bandit straight in the nose. The bandit yelled and reared back, and I only said one word.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my fist, his face was freaking hard.

"You punched me!" the bandit roared.

"Your nose hurt my hand!" I yelled back.

"Nick!" Lyn yelped, "Why did you—,"

"Come on Lyn!" I growled, "These men had no intentions on letting Florina go, a Pegasus is rare, they wouldn't pass on the opportunity to sell one. And…Florina is a woman…"

I looked back at the group, "I trust I don't need to explain further."

Lyn gave a silent 'oh', Kent narrowed his eyes, and Sain looked angry. The lead bandit, Migal I believe he was called, looked furious…at me.

"Men! Take positions! Kill that kid and take the girl!" Migal roared as his men spread out.

"Everyone!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, rage burning inside me and adrenaline taking over, "Get into battle formation! They're going down!"

"Nick…?" Lyn looked at me, shocked by my sudden rage.

"We can talk after the fight," I said, "They're not taking Florina!"

Lyn paused and nodded, she seemed to understand, she looked at Florina and asked her if she could fight. I knew she could, I began developing a strategy already, I was pissed. I felt anger replacing my blood, hate was my new weapon, these punks were going down.

_(Play Nick's Strategist Theme: We Will Prevail – Advance Wars: Days of Ruin)_

_Alright, first things first, we need to secure the safety of the remaining villagers. _I thought turning to Florina.

"Florina!" I called, she stepped back a bit in fright and I spoke more softly, "Can you fight? You and your Pegasus?"

"Y-yes," she nodded.

"Okay good," I pointed to beyond the wall, "Go and scout for any villagers, warn them about the bandits so they can lock up. Be careful of archers!"

She nodded and she and her Pegasus flew off, the wind from the wings kicked up a cloud of dust, making me cough a bit. Once I stopped coughing I turned to the other three.

"Lyn, go to that house and warn the people inside. Kent and Sain, draw your blades, we're going to meet the enemy around that bend there." I pointed to the path way where bandits were going to run through.

The two knights nodded and drew their blades, they rode toward the area I ordered them to and soon fighting filled the air. I was wondering where Lyn was so I turned and what I saw made me go pale, a bandit had climbed over the wall and was running for me, his sword drawn. I raised my arms to shield myself from harm when I heard something whistling through the air, then a sound best described as 'thunk', and the bandit fell on his stomach. Lyn was behind the bandit with a man with brown hair, a bow and quiver, he wore a green shirt and had a shoulder guard.

"Nick! Are you okay?!" Lyn asked, running to me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I assured. "Thanks to the bow man."

The archer nodded and walked over, "Glad to help, my name is Wil."

"Well Wil, we could use your help," I pointed over to the walls, "Hit any bandits trying to cross the wall and sneak attack us."

The brown haired archer nodded and ran off, which left Lyn to give orders to, "Go help Kent and Sain, we need to push our way into a better position."

Lyn ran off just as Florina returned, she looked a bit frightened as she landed on the ground and pointed over to the wall.

"Look out, there's an archer!"

"Huh?" I looked around wildly but I only saw Wil, "I only see Wil."

Florina looked confused and I mentally slapped myself, I forgot this conversation because it was with Lyn, not me. I walked over to her and pointed to Wil.

"He's on our side, he's not an enemy. I know you're afraid of archers, but you don't have to be afraid of him okay?"

"I'm sorry, but looking at a bow frightens me ever so much," she shuddered, I gave her a reassuring pat and she recoiled.

"Don't worry, he means well," I said, "Now come on, we need to drive the bandits off!"

Florina gave a small nod and flew off, I could see her over head as I ran to Lyn and the others. Kent and Sain were blade dueling some bandits, and Lyn, well, she was mowing them down. Moving like some graceful assassin, twirling around and striking when she could, I have to admit it was awesome. She turned to look at me and I felt warm and fuzzy, like all of my shyness and lack of confidence went away, I smiled and gave one of those goofy waves and she pointed behind me.

"Behind you!"

I turned around and saw a bandit running for me, suddenly warm and fuzzy became replaced with fear and panic. I tried to ran away but I didn't need to, Kent stabbed the bandit and he fell mere inches in front of me. Well, that was embarrassing, I quickly turned away so no one could see my face. I had to focus on the battle. Two bandits with blades ran up to us and narrowed my eyes, faced my foe and said.

"Go get them Sain!"

Oh yeah, very heroic. Sain rode up and pulled his lance out, swinging in strokes that remind me of paddling a canoe as he stabbed his foes. The rest of us ran through the village to find Migal, I looked around the sky and frowned, where was Florina? She should be back now… little did I know that soon my answer would be apparent. As we rounded the corner I saw Migal with two other bandits, they threw someone in the back of some cart and who it was made me gasp: it was Florina.

"We have what we came from, let's get out of here," Migal laughed.

No…this wasn't supposed to happen! The bad guy was going to win?! Hell no! I ran up and caught his attention.

"HEY! EUNICH!"

Okay, I admit, I love Pirates of the Caribbean. But it worked, Migal and his men whirled around and upon seeing me I could see murder in his eyes, he pulled his ax and suddenly I was getting a sinking feeling in my gut. Before I could react, before Lyn or anyone else could react, he threw his ax at me. I never thought what would happen would actually happen to me, the ax embedded itself into my right shoulder. I gasped and screamed, falling on my back and clutching my shoulder, blood poured through my fingertips and stained my tunic…my blood. My body screaming constantly, _painhelpmepainhelpmepainhelpme! _I saw Migal laughing at me, I saw the group's horrified expressions. I saw Florina waking up to see me laying on the ground, her face went a type of pale that I swear is unhealthy. Migal raised his ax to end my pain, permanently.

"NO!" Lyn shouted, running and standing in front of me, drawing her Mani Katti.

Migal laughed, "Wanting to protect this pup? Normally I don't harm women, but this time…I'll make an exception."

How I was able to keep conscious through this battle I'll never know, I knew I just had to make sure she would walk out alive. I had to…I promised right? Migal swung his ax vertically and Lyn leapt back, rushing forward and swinging the Mani Katti. She managed to slash a bit on his chest before he stepped back, he grabbed her sword arm and tried to break it. Bad mistake. Lyn used her free hand to pull out a small knife and stabbed Migal's arm, he roared and reared back, clutching his arm. Lyn raised her blade high above her head and the blade began to glow, she ran forward with the glowing blade and swung. When Migal raised his ax to defend himself the Mani Katti cut through the ax, splinters and fragments of iron scattered as Lyn cut into the bandit. My vision became blurry, so I couldn't focus right, I saw Migal fall, I saw the group yell in triumphant, I saw a green shape run to my and prop my head off the ground. I couldn't fight it, no matter how hard I tried, I let myself go and lost consciousness.

_(End Nick's Strategist Theme: We Will Prevail)_

* * *

I wasn't expecting to wake up, but when I did I was surprised. I was in a house, probably of the villagers who were taking care of Wil. I saw a familiar face resting on the edge of my bed, _Lyn…_ I thought, she looked peaceful sleeping and I didn't want to disturb her. So I reached out to gently shake her awake when I noticed my wound was gone, it was sore yes, but it was gone. It was probably a vulenary that one of them applied to it.

"…Mhhm, Nick…" I heard Lyn mutter, feeling myself go red I proceeded with waking her up. "Hmm? Who…Nick!"

She shot up, her face had crease marks from the blanket and her hair was a bit messy, "You're awake! I was so worried!"

She embraced me and I felt my body shiver into goosebumps, I was about to wrap my arms around her and hug her back when she let me go. My arms were halfway toward hugging her when she pulled back, I flinched and my arms fell flat against the blankets.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore," I replied, "But fine, how are the others?"

"Worried about you," Lyn frowned, "Wil's family has been helping take care of you these past few days, but it looked like you would never wake up—,"

"Whoa!" I yelped, causing her to jump a bit, "Past few days?! How long was I out?"

"About three days," Lyn said, and my jaw dropped.

_Th-three days?! It took me three days to wake up!?_ I felt myself go pale and examined the spot where my wound used to be, it looked like nothing had even happened, I looked to her and frowned.

"It took the vulenary that long to heal me?" Lyn bit her lower lip and I knew, something was wrong, "What…what are you not telling me?"

"Nick… we didn't use a vulenary to heal you," she said, "You healed on your own."

I felt my gut wrench, I healed by myself?! As far as I can remember, I don't have super healing, how did I heal, what was going on? So many questions shot through my head that I was feeling sick and dizzy, I groaned and lay down. Lyn patted my shoulder and was heading for the door. It was when she was walking when I was suddenly hit with a powerful wave of guilt, she probably was here, day by day, hoping I would wake up. The amount of worry I put her through…the amount of worry I _am _putting her through. I made a decision, against my better judgment.

"I have nightmares about the battles." I said, causing her to stop and turn. "I dream about people screaming, dying, blood… that's why I'm so jumpy."

Lyn stood there and listened, she had this impassive expression on her face. She walked over to me and sat back down, she had her hands on her slender legs that were showing from her dress.

"Why didn't you just tell me sooner?" she asked, "Why were you holding back?"

_(Play Nick's Character theme: Result — Sonic the Hedgehog (2006))_

"Because I was afraid," I answered.

"Afraid of what?" she asked, her eyes showed confusion.

I felt embarrassed saying this, and I knew I was going to regret saying this, but I said it anyway, "Because I was afraid of being teased. You see where I came from, I was teased, a lot. I didn't want…I didn't want to be teased again. Stupid right?"

"Yes, a little," Lyn frowned, making me flinch. "Nick, we would have understood, not teased you. Kent and Sain have probably had nightmares, I…I once had them, I still have them."

She looked down and I frowned, "The Talvier bandits attacking, right?"

She nodded and I didn't say anything else about it, I was regretting something alright, but I was regretting not telling her sooner. I should have known they would understand, ugh, I'm so stupid! Figures, I can't get anything right these days, I botch saving Florina, I worry Lyn about my stupid nightmares, and to top it off, there's a 95 percent chance that I'm a super healing freak! Oh yeah, yay me. But, I had no time to blame myself, that can be done later. I gently reached my hand and patted her shoulder, she looked up and I gave a small smile. It seemed to be enough for her because she looked happier, she yawned and I chuckled.

"Tired?"

"A little," she mumbled, lying her head back on the end of my bed and I heard familiar light breathing.

I sighed and laid back down, there was nothing else to do anyway, just me a Lyn. And somehow, I was okay with that.

_(End Nick's Character Theme: Result)_

* * *

When I woke up again I was fit enough to step outside, upon stepping out I learned some startling news. Wil and Florina wanted to join our little group, as Sain puts it: Lyndis's Legions. Okay, I wasn't surprised that they were going to join, but I was surprised that I missed that little conversation. Once Wil had everything packed we were going to go. I was with the others, Lyn, Kent, Sain, and Florina, we were waiting on the road. I was standing there, so distracted by the wildlife around me that I almost didn't hear someone speak.

"Um…Nick is it?"

I cocked my head over to the direction of the voice and saw Florina, she was next to Lyn (more like hiding behind her) and she had her usual worried look on her face.

"Yes Florina?"

"You…you remember my name?" she asked, when I nodded she continued, "Why did you…why did you punch that bandit?"

I paused, trying to best say why I did what I did. I was pretty sure Lyn didn't say anything about my nightmares to anyone yet, maybe she wanted me to (um, like that will happen). However, Florina deserved an answer, after all, we weren't too different.

"I know what it's like to feel alone sometimes, when there's nobody there to help you and you feel lost. I… I punched that bandit, because I saw how he was making you feel." I answered.

Kent and Sain exchanged glances and Florina didn't so anything for a moment, then she blushed and mumbled, "Thank you."

"No prob," I nodded, I turned when the archer was heading up the path.

"Sorry I'm late!" Wil said, "Shall we go?"

I nodded and the six of us walked down the path, I smiled a bit when I remembered a line Lyn said from the game after they started calling themselves 'Lyndis's Legions'. _Yes, these are strange times indeed. I have a feeling, that if I find the answer to how I mysteriously healed from that wound… I'm going to wish I never did._

To be continued.

* * *

That's it. Nick's theme is the song that pops on the result screen for Sonic the Hedgehog for PS3 and 360. Check my profile page at the bottom, you'll find his theme and his Strategist theme there.


	5. Chapter 4: In Occupation's Shadow

Here's chapter 4, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: In Occupation's Shadow

I love the sunset, have I ever mentioned this? Well, some people may think it's a cheap way to pick up chicks, well it's not, or otherwise I wouldn't be moping about my love life. Well in any case, it was sunset when we passed this large fortress in the middle of the woods. Wil and Sain had just returned, the archer looked pleased, unlike the green cavalier.

"Ah this should suffice," the archer said cheerily, "Tonight's bed!"

"In this mildewy old fortress?" Sain frowned, "Is this the best we can do? Come Wil, surely you jest…"

Wil sighed, "The bandits keep everything in turmoil around us, no one has time to worry about travelers, and there are a lot of us."

"This will be fine," Lyn said, I almost saw the green knight flinch. "Who wants to be stuck inside anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow…"

Unfortunately for me, I'm an indoors person. So the thought about sleeping outside wasn't so appeasing to me. I used to go camping with my dad and brothers, they weren't pleasant experiences. Either we woke up with stuffy noses, or our tent is stifling to the point where it was unbearable and hard to sleep. Oh yeah, me and camping don't mix well.

"As long as I am by Lyn's side, I'll be fine," Florina muttered.

I can tell you if any of my friends were here, there would be the case of wrong impressions about that sentence. Them, and yuri fans.

"And as for protection…" Sain began in a tone I know too well, "Your man at arms Sain will be right there by your side ladies."

Kent frowned, "Sain, you and I shall remain awake, keeping alternate watches."

I laughed a bit as Sain's cheery demeanor faded a bit, he sighed and we walked into the fortress. I had to admit it wasn't that bad, it smelled okay, even if it was very damp. Water dripping from the ceiling, puddles of murky dirt water, it reminded me of the basement to so many rental homes I was forced to help clean. Sighing I found a place to lay my sleeping blanket on, I saw Wil pull out a small ax and point outside.

"I'm going to chop some firewood, Nick do you want to help me?"

I froze, my initial answer is 'no'. But I was stuck in a brief silence, finally, the battle that raged in my head was over and I sighed.

"Oh all right," I said reluctantly, walking outside with the archer to a thicket of trees.

Wil chopped down the smaller ones and I picked them up and moved them to the fortress, it was hard work for me: the logs were heavy and uneven. My arms ached and I found it hard to keep going, minutes were like hours, and I've only been at it for fifteen minutes. Wil cut down the last tree and I was about to lift the last log when the archer beat me to it.

"I've got this one my friend," he assured, walking to the fortress. "I guess you do not do a lot of labor do you?"

"No…not really," I nodded, "I don't see the need to break your back to do this kinda of thing."

"We need fire right?" Wil said, setting the log down, "If no one will do it, who will?"

"Someone else?" I suggested.

"I might as well be that someone else," he countered.

I didn't like where this was heading so I didn't answer back and I walked inside, then I heard something, it sounded like a voice behind me. At first I thought it was Wil but the voice was feminine, I turned around and saw a woman with long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, she wore a light green outfit and she walked with a limp.

"E-excuse me," she began, then I saw her knee buckle and she fell over…on me.

I struggled to support the adult but it was hard, finally she regained her strength and stood up.

"I'm sorry, my leg is…nn," she gasped and I wrapped my arm around her and helped her inside.

"Lyn, someone! She needs help!" I called, alerting the gang.

Kent and Sain immediately rushed up and when they saw the limping woman they helped her to a place to sit, I sighed as the heavy feeling lifted off my shoulders, sitting down on the boulder opposite of her.

"Pardon my intrusions," the woman began, "My name is Natalie, I live in the village not far from here..."

My eyes widened, this was Natalie? I didn't recognize her because she looked so…human. I didn't recognize a lot of things because they were so human, not digital or cartoon-like. I shook off my confusion and focused on the conversation.

"Your leg is…" Lyn began, looking down I noticed her leg was a bit…odd, it was discolored and a bit awkward looking.

"It's nothing," Natalie grimaced, "It's a sickness I had since childhood… I can't travel far on it, but I can walk just fine."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Lyn asked.

"Looking for my husband," she explained. "I heard he was in this area, he left to go raise some money to get my leg mended… but he hasn't returned home yet. He's a kindhearted man, but I'm afraid he may be doing something dangerous."

_Not that far off…_ I frowned, for her husband was indeed doing something dumb.

Natalie continued to speak, "I got worried so I came to look for him, I drew a sketch of him, his name is Dorcas, have you see him…?"

She handed us a small piece of paper of a drawing, it was a man with a broad face, there was a small stubble on his chin and his hair was slightly long in the back.

"Sorry I have never seen him," I answered, _not yet anyway._

Lyn frowned, she showed the picture to the rest of the group and they shook their heads as well. Natalie sighed and lowered her head, I felt pity to the older woman.

"Hey, don't give up," I said, "You'll find him."

"I know I will," Natalie answered, "But I'm just tired…"

Suddenly an ax whooshed by our heads and slammed into the wall next to us, Florina shrieked, Natalie gasped, Lyn drew her sword and I looked outside. What I saw made me feel sick: a whole gang of bandits have surrounded the fortress, and the bandit who threw the ax was about to throw another one when Wil drew his bow and shot him between the eyes.

_(Play: State of Alert – Advance Wars Days of Ruin)_

"Lady Lyndis!" Kent and Sain yelled as they glanced back outside, "Bandits!"

"No really? Didn't notice!" I said sarcastically, still a little shaken by the ax attack.

"Shall we ride out to meet them?" Sain asked, however Lyn shook her head.

"No, Natalie cannot move well, we'll fight them within these walls," Lyn said, "We'll hold out until they tire and leave."

Natalie looked outside and shivered with worry, Lyn walked up and helped her up. "Don't worry Natalie, no harm shall come to you. Florina, get her into the back room, she'll be safe there."

Florina nodded and helped Natalie into the back room, the rest of the group drew their weapons and I sighed. _Here we go again…_

_(End: State of Alert)_

_(Play: Sinister Sundown – Yoko Shimomura, Kingdom Hearts 2)_

"Nick," Lyn turned to me, "There are several entrance points to the fortress, we should make sure they're secure."

"Good idea," I nodded, "Kent and Sain, guard the entrance. Florina and Wil, take defensive positions around them. Lyn, you and I are heading to the east entrance."

Lyn nodded and the two of us ran through the halls to the east entrance, I could hear shouting, which meant the fighting has begun. As we approached the entrance we saw shadows moving in the dim light. Lyn drew her sword and peered out of the entrance, frowning and turning to me.

"Here they come, you should find cover," Lyn warned.

"And leave you by yourself? No…no I need to see what's going on, otherwise ho—," however I was cut off when an ax hit the wall next to me, "—ly crap!"

Damn, twice in one day.

I turned to the thrower and nearly gasped, I knew his face because a few minutes ago I was shown a sketch of him: it was Dorcas. The man pulled out another hand ax to him me or Lyn with, I waved my hands frantically to signal him.

"Dorcas don't!" I blurted, causing the man to stop.

"How…how do you know my name?" the man asked, his voice was firm yet kind.

Lyn looked at the man closely and recognized him as well, she stepped up in front of me and faced him. "Why are you with these bandits?"

Dorcas was surprised at first, being addressed by a lady, but he answered sadly, "I need the gold… even if it means this."

"What if it meant hurting your wife?" Lyn asked, "Natalie is here! We're trying to protect her!"

The expression on the man's face was one of utmost horror, "What?! Natalie is here?!"

"Yeah she is," I gulped, feeling my bravery return. "So, what will you do now? Will you continue to work with these bandits?"

"No," Dorcas answered firmly, "No I won't, my services with them end here."

I grinned, but what I saw behind him made me gasp, "Look out!"

Dorcas wheeled around and saw the bandit heading for us, he held his hand ax up and threw it at the man. It his chest and he fell over, Dorcas picked up the man's broad ax and twirled it a bit.

"Thanks," he said.

"No prob," I answered, just then I heard screaming.

"Florina!" Lyn gasped, a second scream made me gasp as well.

"Oh no…the west wall, there was a crack I forgot… oh crap! Dorcas, come with me, Lyn stay here!" I ordered, the older man running ahead of me down the fortress halls.

We rounded the corner and saw an ax bandit and a bow bandit run in the fortress. Wil drew his bow and shot the other bandit before he could shoot Florina, Dorcas ran up and swung his broad ax into the man's chest. With the two bandits finished I sighed.

"All right, Wil and Dorcas guard the new west entrance. Florina, back up Kent and Sain," I ordered.

She gave me the briefest of nods and flew off to the cavaliers, just then I heard a voice yell out from the night.

"What are you waiting for!? She's just a child, a girl! Get more men up here, bring me the woman and the head of the man who killed Migal!"

Whoa hold up, what was that last bit? The woman was obviously Lyn, but the head of the man who killed Migal? A man didn't kill him, it was Lyn. I scoffed, _boy did these guys get their info wrong, no man…_

Then it hit me, in fact my eyes widened and I felt scared: they meant _me_. I may not have stabbed or sliced Migal, but it was my strategies that helped Lyn do so. These bandits may want Lyn alive, but they wanted me dead. I backed up against the fortress wall, _why do they want me dead? I'm not a murderer! I just told them what to do… I'm not a threat!_

_Are you? _That little voice asked me, I paused for a minute, am I just as guilty as Lyn and the others? I looked outside and saw the bandits heading for us, I saw a tired Kent and Sain by the doorway, I glanced at a nervous Florina, I eyed a grim Dorcas. I realized it then: they're going to die because of me. I gritted my teeth, I knew what I had to do, and it scared the hell out of me, but I was also full of bravado. I took a deep breath and ran out of the fortress.

"Hold it! Stop fighting! I am the man who killed Migal! Leave them alone!" I yelled.

The bandits froze, unsure by this outburst. Then I heard a loud laugh from behind them.

"So! You're the whelp that killed my brethren," a tall broad man walked up.

_Carjiga…_ I gulped, "Y-yes I am! I surrender myself! Leave them alone!"

Carjiga laughed, "Leave them alone? No, no first I shall kill you, get the girl. Oh, and the whelps in the fortress that oppose me!"

"What!?" I yelped, "They kill Migal, I did! Leave them alone you murderer!"

Then I felt a hard hand backhand me across the cheek and I found myself face down on the grass, I could smell the deep earth and feel the small bugs leap around me. I heard someone scream my name, but I didn't know who it was.

"Don't preach to me you hypocrite!" Carjiga yelled.

"H-hypocrite?" I gasped, I've been called that before but I didn't know what he meant.

"You say I'm a murderer? Well you are too whelp! War IS murder!" he laughed, "People kill each other, regardless of what side they're on they still kill! You think you're any different than me or my brothers? Well you're wrong!"

I lifted his ax and I raised my arms up, fear taking over like the last battle with Migal. Just then someone stood in front of me and a sword pierced through his chest.

"Not again!" Lyn shouted, driving her sword deeper in Carjiga, "I won't let you get hurt again Nick!"

"Lyn!" I shouted, the bandits were closing in on us.

"Get out, run!" she shouted, suddenly I heard flapping wings and a giant Pegasus flew down, Florina had her lance ready as the giant winged horse backed off the bandits. Getting on my feet I ran back inside, panting heavily as Lyn and Florina reappeared.

"Arghh! Carjiga is dead!" someone shouted, "Retreat! Retreat!"

The shadows that were advancing suddenly got thinner, and soon the moving shadows disappeared from sight.

_(End: Sinister Sundown)_

* * *

When the bandits were gone, Lyn and the group rounded on me.

"What were you thinking?!"

"You could have been killed!"

"You should have not thrown your life in danger!"

I lowered my head and tried to fight back tears and my red face, but I could only hold so much back. A part of me screams to lash out, to yell and scream and unload every feeling I felt, but I didn't…I just sat there and took the abuse.

"Nick!" a voice called out to me, "Are you even listening?"

That was it, I heard that one too many times, no…I heard it everyday for the past 4 to 5 years, and guess what: I had enough.

"Yes I am! What do you think I am stupid?! Then again I guess you do feel like I am!" I yelled, "I ran out there to make sure no one died because of me, how long could we have hold them off?!"

"Actually, less than five minutes," Lyn said, "The bandits wouldn't try to attack when it was dark, if these are the same bandits as before, then I figure they wouldn't risk harming women: which is why they attacked now."

I stopped mid-shout, I remembered the bandits talking about this in the game. Then again it's been days since I played it, so a detail or two slipped my mind.

"...Whatever," I said, turning my back on them.

I wanted to continuing lashing out, but I couldn't think of a retort, and when I can't I kinda just give up… so I'm left with a bunch of emotions inside me. I couldn't hear everybody else talking, when I glanced back they were checking over wounds and supplies, I sighed heavily and saw Dorcas. He wasn't around during the little shouting match, he was with his wife, talking to her. I stopped and watched them, they talked, then they stopped, Natalie spoke again and Dorcas followed, then they got up and embraced each other. I just had to stare at this, this is the kind of thing I wish I had myself, someone like that to feel close to, to open up in a way I never have before. Then I scoffed, as if, I can't even open my mouth without saying something stupid, what kind of woman would ever want to be with a moron like me?

No answer? Yeah, that's what I thought too…

* * *

Lyn and I put our argument aside long enough to bid farewell to Dorcas, he was outside with his wife.

"Our village is close, I'll take Natalie back home and return tomorrow," Dorcas explained, mounting one of the horses the bandit left behind.

Lyn frowned, "Huh? Why not just say our goodbyes now?"

"Well…I've been asked by your tactician to join your group." The ax man explained, causing Lyn to glance at me.

I had taken the time to ask the ax wielder to join our quest, ax skills would be helpful against lance users.

"But…we're heading to Lycia," Lyn began.

"I need to go somewhere to raise gold for my wife's leg," the man explained. "If you think I'd be of some use, I'd like to help you. You saved my wife, I owe you."

Lyn really didn't know what to say, although Natalie did. "Lyn, I think we are in agreement, watch out for my husband."

She nodded and they rode off, leaving the two of us in the dark, I couldn't see too well but I could hear her walking to me. Then a firm grasp on my right arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you asked him to join us?" she asked.

"Why should have I?" I countered, she didn't respond and let go of my arm.

I could feel the heat of her anger leave as she did, walking back into the fortress. Sighing I walked in later, heading over to my blanket and laid down, trying to get comfortable.

"She was worried for you."

I lifted my head and saw the familiar bright red hair of Kent, he was leaning against the entrance to the fortress, keeping a watch out on everything.

"What?" I asked.

"When you ran out to the field and left the fortress Lyn went into the main hall, she kept calling your name, and when she saw you out there with that ruffian I saw her pale to a complexion that I've never seen." Kent explained.

"Okay, so she yelled around and her face changed color," I shrugged, "Is that it?"

Kent turned to me with a hard glare, "When he hit you she screamed, she fought past me and Sain and ran out there. After the battle I asked her what she was thinking, and you know what she told me?"

I shook my head and he answered, "She said: I didn't want him to get hurt again, when he was hit with that ax last time I thought he would never wake up. Even in my sleep I can hear him crying, asking me to save him, I couldn't watch him get hurt again, I couldn't."

Although it was a bit embarrassing to hear she dreams of me crying for help, it was also a bit shocking. Why you ask? Because it didn't strike me how much I seem to mean to her, and what she would do for me. Kent just scoffed at me.

"Keep that with you as you sleep," he said, walking outside, leaving me, with my bitterness in the dark.

How poetic, I always told myself no one would care for a guy like me, and it turns out I'm dead wrong. Figures.

To be continued

* * *

That's it, next chapter we're going to see a dramatic change in the Strategist's personality. Stay tuned… and please review, comments, advice, and ideas are welcome, flames are not.


	6. Chapter 5: Beyond the Borders

Here is the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Beyond the Borders

"_Nicholas…Nicholas…"_

_I stirred at the sound of someone calling me, but I didn't register it at the moment. I thought it was just part of my dream…_

"_Nicholas Skye, awake."_

_I slowly opened my eyes and saw someone standing above me, a woman with long bright blonde hair. A simple white dress was her garb, and she had these big blue eyes. I slowly stood up and faced this woman, looking around to see that no one else had heard her voice. _

"_Nicholas, how do you fare?" she asked._

"_Who…who are you?" I asked, there was something about her that made me stare at her._

"_Me?" she asked in an innocent voice, putting her hand to her chest, "You may call me Ellie."_

"_Ellie?" I repeated. "Okay 'Ellie', what do you want?"_

_The blonde laughed daintily and walked around me, staring at me in a way that made me twitch from embarrassment. She stopped in front of me and sighed._

"_I wanted to see how you are faring in this journey, and your recovery from your injuries." _

"_How do you know about that?" I asked._

"_My dear boy," she laughed warmly, "I was the one who healed you."_

"_You?!" I gasped, stepping back a bit, "But…Lyn would have…"_

"_I can make myself unseen if I want to be," she explained, "Why do you think none of your friends have heard my voice?"_

_I thought about that, it made sense though. But this raised even more questions, rather than answer any. I took a step forward and tried not to be distracted by this woman's uncanny beauty._

"_Okay, even if you have some magical mojo in that body of yours," I said, trying to ignore the gorgeous body this woman has. "Why me?"_

"_I didn't want you to die, that simple," she answered, once again using an innocent tone that drove me insane. "You're an interesting child, you wish to be famous, but when it comes you're modest to a fault. You want to be part of an adventure, and yet when it comes on your doorstep you walk away. You fascinate me."_

"_You don't know anything about me," I said._

"_But I do," she smiled. "You're Nicholas Skye, a boy of 17 years, you hide yourself behind frowns, headphones, and lies. But underneath you are very caring and compassionate, you're just embarrassed to admit that you are."_

"_Is that it?" I frowned, "I was expecting more…"_

_The woman paused for a bit and nodded, "All right, the reason you have not found someone to care for is because you hide yourself, and drive the person away and open yourself to be teased. You believe the world treats you unfairly, and you ask when am I going to get what I want? You don't like being out in public because you are asked to take risks with people, yet when these risks present themselves, you hide and ignore them. Sure it makes you a lonely person, but at least your safe right?"_

_I felt angry and embarrassed, this…this…whoever she was just recited my entire life to me, my insecurities and fears. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't think of what to say._

"_Now you're trying to shut me out, because it's easier to deal with the humiliation that way, right?" She said._

"_Shut up," I growled._

"_Now you're being rude, thinking it'll put me off," she continued._

"_Stop it!" I pleaded._

"_Begging? You must be desperate…" she shook her head._

"_SHUT UP!" I screamed. "SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I GO THROUGH! SO WHAT IF I'M LONELY?! SO WHAT?! SO WHAT IF I STRIKE OUT WITH WOMEN?! SO WHAT IF I HAVE A HARD TIME MAKING FRIENDS?! SO WHAT!?"_

_I took a deep breath and continued, tears streaming out of my eyes, "You think I like being this way?! Friendless and lonely? You don't think I want to try and be happier? I try but I don't even know how to do that! No matter what I do I'm teased, pushed away, and left to cry in a corner, so why bother even trying?!"_

_I panted, feeling overwhelmed and sick, she stood there and her expression softened._

"_Now, why can't you tell your friends this?" she asked, I raised an eyebrow and she continued, "If you told your friends what you just told me, maybe a little less savagely, maybe you wouldn't feel these things anymore."_

_I fumed at her, "Yeah right."_

_She sighed, shaking her head, "And so you will be forever alone."_

_I glared at her but she did not waver, no angry glare or hurt expression, she that same warm smile that irritated me now. I crossed the fortress to look out into the night, the moon was hanging bright above it tonight. Was she right? Will I be forever alone? The thought of it scares me to death, but, why is so hard to open up? It's like I trained myself to block out anyone who starts to pry into my life. I'll know about all everyone else, but they will know nothing about me._

"_Is this why you're here?" I asked, "To tell me how to live?"_

"_No," she said, "Just checking up on you, I will be visiting you a lot more often." _

_She walked past me and out of the fortress, she walked through the fields, calling back to me._

"_See you around Nick Skye."_

* * *

Then I woke up, the sun was shining and everyone else was up and awake. I felt tear stains on my eyes and wiped them off, trying to hide my red eyes from everybody.

"Dorcas has returned!" Sain announced.

Slowly standing up I put away my blanket, taking my sweet time while doing it. Then I walked out to greet the newest addition to Lyndis's Legions. We had breakfast and hit the road shortly after that, during the entire walk Lyn didn't say a word to me, not at breakfast, not during the travelling, not even to tell me that there was a mud hole where I was about to step. She was pretty pissed at me. Soon we found ourselves in a small commute, there were a few houses and some families. I passed by a group of brothers playing with their dad, I was reminded of home and smiled. They saw me watching them and waved hi to me, feeling a little hesitant I waved back. Then I saw their mother calling them and they ran off. I kept up with the group as we entered a forest, they were resting their legs when I made it.

"We're almost past the Lycian Border," Kent noted.

"Once we pass we'll be safe from the bandits, right?" Lyn asked.

"We should be," Wil said, he was making more arrows from wood and sharpened rock, "I doubt they'd be willing to follow us across the border."

"Lycia at last!" Sain exclaimed, sighing dreamily. "It's been a long time, tomorrow we shall dine on a feast of Lycia's finest foods! And the mistress at the crossing is said to be a beauty. Ah yes, food and love, no better way to restore a man's soul! This is going to be a fine evening eh Kent?"

I laughed and Kent frowned at the green cavalier, "If your behavior is as deplorable as ever we best stay elsewhere."

Sain's smile dropped to a pouty frown, "Oh come on, that's not fair!"

Lyn sighed, she must have felt pity for the poor knight, "Kent, the inn will be fine."

"As you say milady," Kent resigned, Sain's smile lighting up once again.

"Lyndis, you are truly an angel from up high!" he praised.

"It's nothing," Lyn dismissed.

"Ah! We'll finally get a good night's sleep," Florina sighed.

"Oh no, those bandits are persistent, I'll give them that," Lyn shook her head.

"Hopefully we won't have to deal with them," I said out of no where, cutting Lyn off.

She glared at me and then Sain walked over to me and gave me a light slap on the back. "What do you say Nick old friend, shall we find a lady for you to woo?"

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull, and if I didn't know better, Lyn's did as well. The group was giving me side glances, they were curious on hearing my answer. I glanced at Lyn, who seemed to be ignoring my gaze and I thought about how angry she was to me.

"I'll…think about it," I said, I wanted to get under her skin, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship as well.

It seems like the effect would be just the same, she lowered her head and avoided my gaze even further. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air for a long time, until Lyn stood up and picked up her pack.

"We should get a move on," she said in a hard voice.

The group nodded and they stood up as well, Sain and I just frowned.

"What did I say?" We both said.

* * *

We walked through the woods for awhile, I stayed in the back of the line for my own sake. I wasn't in the mood for silences and Lyn's occasional glares, but I did get bored easily without something to do. That was about to change very fast.

I heard crunching of twigs behind me and I turned around, seeing no one I was about to turn to the others when I heard it again. Whirling around I saw two men come out of the trees, men with large axes, my jaw dropped and I stepped back a bit.

"Aha! Finally found them!" one of the bandits shouted.

Luckily for me the group heard that and they turned around in time, Lyn ran to the front of the group and drew her sword, Wil groaned as he drew his bow.

"What?! Not again, they're still after us?" Wil growled.

"Heheh, don't think you're getting away so easily!" the one bandit shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the group.

"If you leave alive everyone will think the Ganelon bandits have gone soft!" The second one grinned.

"So?" Lyn growled, "We care nothing of your reputations, we must get to Lycia now get out of our way!"

"Cheeky little thing aren't you," the first bandit growled, then he turned to the hills and yelled, "All right lads! Get them! And now holding back cause there's women, wipe them all out!"

The bandits left the woods and when we turned to the hills we saw bandits running down and heading for us. _Oh this isn't going to be good,_ I thought.

"Nick!" Lyn called, "They're coming this way, we need a strategy!"

"Alright," I nodded, I opened my mouth to speak when a shrill scream came out from deeper in the wood.

There was a moment of silence before I added, "That wasn't my plan by the way…"

"That scream came from over there!" Lyn pointed, she and I ran through the woods until we saw a bright flash of red light, then a ball of flame flew and hit a bandit. We followed the source and found a man with purple hair in a red cloak and a girl with pink hair in an elegant dress.

"Oh Erky! Are you okay?!" the girl asked.

"If you stop screaming then yes!" the man replied bitterly.

_Erk and Serra…_ I gasped, the mage and the cleric were already here. Lyn sheathed her sword and walked over to them.

"Excuse me, hello? Why are you fighting these bandits?" she asked.

There was a small silence until Erk said, "It just happened—,"

"Not true!" Serra cut him off, "Those ruffians thought we were with you! You got us into this terrible situation, now how do you plan to get us out?!"

"Serra please," Erk growled, before turning to Lyn, "My apologies, please trouble yourself with us no more."

"Looks like you're in a bit of trouble," I cut in, "Maybe we can get you out of it, fight with us. With your help our group can defeat them and you can be on your way."

"That's true," Serra put a finger to her lips and thought about it, then she had this mischievous look on her face, "Yes! That's a good idea, Erk, go help these ladies!"

"Lady?!" I blurted, "Do I look like a chick to you?"

Serra stuck her tongue out at me and Erk looked sour, "But I…Fine!"

He growled and walked off, assuming to fight the bandit that attacked them earlier. Lyn nodded, not noticing Erk's bitterness and reluctance for this when she spoke to Serra.

"Thank you, I am Lyn. This is Nick," she gestured to me.

"I am Serra," she answered, "And Mr. Grumpy is my escort Erk."

"They're coming!" Florina shouted, she mounted her Pegasus and pulled her lance out.

"Florina no!" I shouted, waving my arms around, "There's an archer here! Get down!"

The archer in question was arming his bow with an arrow and he was aiming at the flying horse, he let the arrow fly and it nearly hit the neck of the Pegasus Knight. She was slipping and she fought for balance on her steed, the archer was going to fire again when another fireball hit him and he caught flame. I cringed and looked away, what a horrible way to die… being burned alive. I saw Erk standing there, his arm outstretched and his other clutching a bleeding shoulder. I looked back at Florina and saw she got control of her Pegasus. I felt someone tapping my shoulder and I turned around, Serra was behind me giving me a stare that reminded me of that Ellie girl.

"Say Nick, you see my escort right there?" she pointed at Erk.

"You mean the one dying of blood loss?" I said sarcastically.

"Yep, him," she said, obviously missing my sarcasm, "I was thinking of healing him, free of charge."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, "You _charge_ someone for healing? Not very Cleric like…"

"What's that for!?" Serra huffed, "Praise my generosity! I'm being very generous today."

"Yeah, yeah very generous," I rolled my eyes, "So go and heal him…oh generous one."

She seemed to like that, she skipped, no really skipped, to the mage and began to work her magic. I looked around and saw some villagers out, they must have not seen the bandits otherwise they'd be inside.

"We need to get the civilians to safety!" I ordered.

Suddenly I heard loud laughter, I turned around to the hills and saw a man carrying several axes on his chest. I could guess this was the group leader, Bug. He was leering down at us, looking at the villagers and grinning manically.

"You're worried about a bunch of peasants?" he smirked, "That settles it, kill the villagers!"

"What?!" I yelped, "Leave them out of this! They're civilians! They're not warriors!"

"Exactly!" Bug laughed, "They're perfect targets, they can't fight back."

"I won't let you do this!" I shouted, "I'll stop you!"

Bug just smirked, I was almost glad that Wil and Erk fired arrows and fireballs at him. None of them hit because he dodged them in time, but it did shut him up. I looked at the villagers and I already heard yelling and screaming, without even calling Lyn, Kent, or even Dorcas for backup I ran ahead. I huffed and puffed, not really used to running at this distance I quickly rounded the next few trees to be in view of the houses. What I saw haunts me, and will haunt me always. Houses were on fire, villagers gathered in a circle, in front of them were bodies of men. I presumed it was husbands and fathers to the women and children of the small houses.

"No…" I gasped.

_(Play: Unknown Land – Advance Wars: Days of Ruin)_

"No!" I yelled, running to the bodies.

There was axe wounds and arrows still stuck in them, my kept say that there may be a hope, that maybe if Serra were to use her staff everything would be fine.

"S-Serra!" My voice choked, "Get over here now!"

Soon the pink haired cleric appeared, followed by the rest of Lyndis's Legions. Serra looked faint at the wounded but she took her staff and held it out forward, the crystal tip was glowing… but the wounds weren't healing. _No, no, no, no!_ I thought, shaking her shoulder frantically.

"Keep trying!" I begged.

"I…I can't…" Serra looked down, "I'm so sorry, they…they're too far gone."

Upon hearing this several women burst out sobbing, I skimmed my eyes across the crowd and saw the two boys from earlier. But they weren't playing, no, they were crying. _How could this— this wasn't supposed to happen! It was just a game, a game! It's not …real?_

Then it hit me, it _was_ real. It wasn't just data, things can change, people can die… it was as real as life itself. It was also as real as the warnings that everyone was giving me. I heard laughter and turned around, Bug was back on the hill, laughing at the sight.

"How do you like that!?" he laughed. "Now I'm going to kill your friends and hear you cry more, what's that? I can't hear you!"

My fists clenched, my eyes watering with tears, anger was in me. I finally knew… now I truly understand what it means to fight in a war. I turned to him and said these five words.

"I want to kill you."

"Are you threatening me boy?!" he asked.

"Now I know…" I said, "I know what war is now. War is anger and fear, war is HATE! You killed all those people, and now, now I'm going to kill you!"

_(End: Unknown Land)_

_(Play Nick's Strategist Theme: We Will Prevail – Advance Wars Days of Ruin)_

"I'm going to end this now!" I roared, "The Ganelon will be nothing more than a bitter memory!"

Bug growled and he slinked off, I turned and saw some axe brigades heading my way. I growled and pointed at them.

"Get them."

Kent and Sain rushed past me as well, Erk and Dorcas ran past me as well, apparently I wasn't the only one angered by this for they fought with a stronger ferocity that I haven't see before. I saw Lyn run up next to me and turned away, forcing the tears off my eyes.

"Nick…" she said, she must have saw me anyway.

I shook my head and faced forward, "No more tears. Time to fight."

She nodded and ran forward, I saw a giant winged shadow on the ground and I saw Florina flying high above us. She swooped down and thrust her lance into an unwary bandit's chest. I saw an archer priming his bow and taking aim at her.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, running over and tackling the bandit.

We rolled for a bit before he pushed me off him and drew a curved knife, I wasn't afraid this time, maybe because I was so pissed that I didn't register fear. He swiped for me and I leaped back, keeping my distance as he kept trying to stab me. Finally an axe hit him in the back and Dorcas was there with Lyn.

"Nick! Are you—,"

"I'm okay!" I shouted back, "Focus on our enemy!"

She paused for a second before she and Dorcas followed the others. I was about to run after them when I saw Florina land in front of me, I turned and saw Wil trying to catch up with the group, seeing the two of them gave me an idea.

"Hey guys!" I called out to the group, "I have a plan…"

* * *

"Bug!" I shouted, running to the final Ganelon bandit. "It's over, give it up!"

"Hahaha, look who's trying to be a man!" Bug laughed, "You may act like a man, but you're just a boy."

Two more bandits stepped out of the woods behind Bug and drew their weapons, smirking to myself I held my hands up.

"Yes, yes, you got me. I'm not a man like you say, I'm just a boy…" Them I broke into a grin that made Bug stop, "A boy whose gonna kick your ass! Florina, Wil, now!"

Before anyone could say anything a stream of arrows flew down from above, Wil was riding with Florina, letting out arrows from above. The two bandits that were with Bug were hit and killed, and a stray arrow hit his left shoulder. He roared in anger and he rushed to me, but luckily, I learned from my mistake of not expecting this…and luckily he was too focused on me to see Erk and Dorcas behind him.

"Do it!" I shouted.

Dorcas threw a handaxe as Erk let loose another fireball, the flames collided with the axe just as they hit the bandit. Creating a burning gash on his back, he gasped and tried to pull the axe, but the wound over took him and he fell on his knees. I walked up to him, he was still alive, and he lived long enough for me to say this.

"Thus ends the Ganelon bandits." I smirked as he drew a final breath, and let it out for the last time.

_(End: We Will Prevail)_

I stood there for a long time, staring at the corpse of Bug the bandit. I could hear the others shifting behind me and soft footsteps grow closer. I turned around and came face to face with Lyn, I took her hands and held them tight, surprising the entire group (and myself really).

"Lyn, I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna make damn sure you get to Caelin and to your grandfather. And I'll take down anyone who gets in your way," I said, holding her hands firmly.

She didn't saw anything at first but then she smiled, "I know you will…thank you Nick."

* * *

Later sometime that evening, I found myself staring at the villagers as they gathered what was left of their homes and lives. I sighed sadly as they buried their dead, I didn't want to disrupt them with my presence so I stayed at the edge of the wood. I heard rustling behind me and turned around to see Lyn walk out from behind me, she stood next to me and I sighed.

"What do they plan to do, do you know?" I asked.

"I think they plan to head to the nearest city, but there's talk and worry of bandit attacks," she explained.

I paused for a minute and turned to look at her, "Araphen is next on our agenda, correct?"

She nodded and I had an idea, I walked in front of the entire village and spoke loudly.

"Pack you're things, our legion is going to accompany you to the city of Araphen!"

The villagers gasped and so did Lyn, but it wasn't a surprised gasp, it was a more why-didn't-I-think-of-that kind of gasp. Several villagers walked up to me and shook my hand or even hugged me. I tried to be as polite as I could, shaking back and giving reassurance. Finally I was able to get away from it and back to the others.

"Kent's going to be mad isn't he?" I asked.

"Maybe a little," she smirked.

"Maybe he will!" a shrill voice called from behind me, I slowly turned around and came face to face with Serra.

"Oh my god!" I yelped, stepping back in fright. "Why are you here?!"

"Erky and I have been invited to join your group!" she explained, a sour looking mage nodded glumly.

"What, but I…" Then one name popped into my mind as I yelled murderously, "SAIN!"

I stomped off, ready to deal certain death to a green knight who let his hormones do the talking. Just then I was stopped by a giggle, turning around I saw someone I didn't expect to see. A certain blonde whom I was very ticked with this morning.

"Ellie…" I gasped, the strange blonde walked out of the shadows.

"Hello Nick," she said, "You preformed well in the battle today."

I frowned for a minute, half expecting her to say something else. When she didn't I said hesitantly, "Thank you?"

"There!" she laughed, "You accepted a compliment, you're changing already."

"I dunno…" I frowned.

"And now we're back," she frowned, "Oh well, baby steps. But how are you feeling?"

I paused, taking a short amount of time to analyze myself a bit, "Honestly… determined."

"Determined for what?" she asked.

"To rid this world of the evil," I answered quickly, "What I saw today…I don't want it to happen again, not to me, not to Lyn, or to anyone else."

Ellie stared at me for a long time and walked back into the woods, calling to me as she did, "I knew I was right about you…"

Then she disappeared, leaving me alone to talk to myself aimlessly, I shrugged my shoulders and was about to walk off when I saw the two boys from earlier by the woods. I stopped for a second before putting on a kinder expression.

"Hiya, can I help you?"

"Mister…" one of the boys began, "What's your name?"

"My name?" I repeated, "Why are you asking for my name?"

The boys shrugged and I sighed, I couldn't see the harm in it, "I'm Nick…and I'm a tactician."

And at that moment, I felt a chain of despair finally break… as it began to crumble to a new me.

To be continued

* * *

How was it? I tried to put a slight combo with the heroes' moves, to make this chapter interesting, what do you think?


	7. Chapter 6: Blood of Pride

Got re-inspired after reading Trials of a Teenage Tactician, it seems to inspire me to keep going with this one. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Blood of Pride

When we arrived in Araphen I smirked at the shocked expressions of the guards when they saw a small caravan of villagers behind us, Lyn took care of it all though, with the help of Kent who graciously added she was the princess of Caelin. Once again, may I mention the shocked expressions of the guards? They grumbled to themselves as they let us through, the villagers from the borders stopped along the area of houses set outside the castle. Kent excused himself and rode to the castle, I leaned against the wall and tapped my foot against the ground. Kicking up small clouds as my foot made contact with the dirt, I noticed smaller clouds and saw someone walking up to me. It was of course, Lyn. She stood in front of me, there was a small silence for awhile until I decided to break it.

_(Playing Nick's Theme: Result – Sonic the Hedgehog (Next Gen)) _

"We um…finally made it," I said.

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm a bit worried about the villagers, I hope they get settled in…"

"It's not settling in I'm worried about," I confessed, "It's… Lyn, do you think I could have saved them?"

She frowned for a second and I continued, "If I… if I moved faster, or sent Kent or someone to the village first… anything, do you think I could have…?"

"Don't," Lyn cut me off, "Don't start with these 'what if' questions, they'll haunt you no matter what answer I give you."

I frowned and she spoke again, "But you weren't to blame, the bandits chose to be dishonorable and attack villagers. I know you… you would have done all that you could to save them."

I lifted my head up, could she see that in me? Ellie said something about me having a caring soul, and hiding it with other emotions. God this is embarrassing, it's hard for me to admit when someone is right. Even harder to believe her words, but, I slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I would have done what I could… but that's not good enough now, I need to do better," I said firmly, "I don't know if I can, but I'm going to try my hardest in battles to win. And make sure no one gets hurt because of mine, or anyone's, actions."

"Nick, it wasn't your fault," she said consolingly.

"I know… but, why is it, I can't believe you?" I asked softly, my voice breaking as I recalled my last battle.

She said nothing, she walked up to me and put her arms around me and holding me tight. This time I could actually hold her back, although I regret that I did it awkwardly. All she did was whisper in my ear while I let me tears flow.

"You will, one day…you'll believe."

_(End Nick's Theme: Result)_

* * *

It wasn't long until Kent returned from the castle, he seemed to be excited, which was something I wasn't expecting from the normally calm red knight. Lyn and I exchanged glances and walked up to him with the legion right behind us.

"Milady," Kent said, panting, "Let us proceed to the castle, they will supply us with provisions and gold for our journey. The marquee has agreed with to help us on our journey to Caelin."

"He's going to help us?" Lyn asked, she seemed… disbelieving?

"Yes," Kent assured, "Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship over the years. Once I informed the marquee of our plight he agreed to lend us his aid."

"It looks like we've got a smooth road up ahead," Sain grinned, "It seems we won't have to worry about pushing you too hard Nick."

"Are you kidding?!" I yelped, "This isn't a good thing! No wait, I mean… it's good that we have help for our journey, but, I _want_ to be pushed, I _want_ to fight…to be stronger."

That earned a small, but acknowledged, silence. The group seemed to pick up how much I need to train, to be stronger, in body and mind. They see the change in me, I was reluctant to fight but I did, and now I'm more than ready for a battle, in fact I'm almost pumped. Now don't get me wrong, if there are peaceful solutions then let's do it, less bloodshed is good. But if I have to fight, then I give a confident grin and say 'bring it on'.

"Let's go to the castle," Lyn suggested, running ahead of us.

"Lyn!" I called out, running after her, why is she always so eager?

Unfortunately I could never catch up to her, it's obvious those nice legs of hers were more than just for looking at…whoa, did I actually just comment on her legs?

The answer is yes, in case you were wondering.

But anyway, getting back to the subject at hand…my legs were not for running, so it was embarrassing to say about halfway I decided to give up and wait for everybody else. Or, that was the plan anyway.

"Somebody help!" Someone was shouting, I turned and saw a sandy brown haired man running to us. "The castle is burning! It's on fire!"

Just then a bunch of men ran up from the castle courtyard and over to the group, my eyes widened, I sensed the danger coming our way.

"Lyn—," I began, the men were nearing her. "Look out!"

The man in question grabbed his axe and leaped into the air, Lyn reached for the Mani Katti but it wasn't fast enough.

"NO!" I shouted, leaping in front of her to try to shield her, or something.

But I didn't need to, an arrow flew out of nowhere and stabbed the man in the back. When that didn't stop him more arrows stabbed into him, the bandit gave a dying gasp and fell on his stomach. Who I saw made me mentally grin.

_Rath of Kutolah,_ I remembered, the nomad on horse back stared at the two of us.

He still wore the red bandana, the light tunic, his green hair long from under the bandana. His bow in hand and several arrows in the quiver, dare I may say it he was faster than Wil when it came to archery.

Kent and Sain rode up to us and I sighed, "Close one eh Lyn…Lyn?"

But Lyn wasn't listening, instead, she was staring at the nomad on the horse. I looked back and forth between the two and I groaned, _you have to be kidding me!? Do I suck so much that the moment the guy in horseback comes up, it's bye-bye to me?_

"Milady Lyndis!" Kent shouted, the group running over. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine… this man saved me," Lyn looked back at Rath.

You know how in those romance Fanfictions the hero faces another person as an obstacle to the girl of his dreams? Well, I was feeling like my life was being typed on a computer and made into one. The nomad was now becoming my obstacle to Lyn… wait, did I just admit that Lyn is the girl of my dreams?

That question was rhetorical by the way.

Rath stared at Lyn for a while and then began to turn away, before I could breathe a sigh of relief Lyn ran up and called out to him.

"Wait, why did you help me?"

Rath turned his head back at her and sighed, "I thought a Sacean plainswoman was being attacked, but it appears I was wrong. My mistake."

"But she is from Sacae!" I ran up, "Her name is Lyn, she's the last of the Lorca Tribe."

Rath stopped his horse and looked around, his expression was of shock. He glanced back and forth between me and Lyn before speaking softly.

"The Lorca…there were survivors?"

"Yes," Lyn said and I nodded, the nomad regained composure and turned his horse to face us.

"Then you should leave at once, a blaze has started at the castle and it's spreading. Don't be foolish to waste the life I just saved." Rath warned.

"You're from the castle?" Lyn asked, genuinely surprised by this, "How severe is the fire? Is the Marquee safe?"

"The castle is under attack, the Marquee has been accosted." Rath explained, "The man who just attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it is my duty to rescue the Marquee."

"I see…" Lyn said, and I saw a familiar look in her eyes. "All right, we'll help you."

"Milady?" Kent turned to her, I sighed.

"Kent, we've been Lyn long enough to know she's just not going to stand idly by," I smirked, "Not in her nature."

I swear I caught the glimpse of a grin from the plainswoman as she turned back to Rath, "These brigades are after me, if they're attacking the castle it is because of me. So I must help if I can…"

"It sounds like you're involved somehow," Rath mused, "Let's go."

"You'll accept out aid?" Lyn asked.

"I am Rath of Kutolah," he introduced himself. "Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a woman of Sacae."

"Thank you Rath!" Lyn smiled, "A thousand blessings upon you."

"And a thousand curses upon our enemy," Rath nodded, drawing his bow.

I sighed to myself, pretending to study the terrain, _I hate it when my life becomes too much like a Fanfiction…_

_(Playing: Force Your Way (Black Mages Version) – Black Mages, The Black Mages)_

"Once the marquee is safe my men and I can move in," Rath said, "Perhaps the secret passageway…"

"Secret passageway?" Lyn repeated and the nomad nodded.

"Yes, there are three in the barracks," he said, pointing over to the stony complex, "We need to activate all three at the same time, it will take us into the castle and to the marquee."

"Yeah…and let me guess, we'll need keys to get into the barracks?" I asked.

"Yes we will," he nodded.

"That's what I thought… wait here," I said, heading for one of the houses in the village.

If my knowledge of the game was correct then a certain someone should be here, before I was about to knock on the house door I heard someone chuckling.

"Now where are you going in such a hurry?"

I turned to saw a man with sandy brown hair, a long red scarf, a tan shirt and loose pants, he had a belt of weapons on him and a confident smirk spread on his face.

"Looking for someone who deals with lock picking," I said, enjoying my tiny joke. "Happen to know one?"

"Why yes I do," the man smirked, "Me, my name is Matthew, I'm a lock specialist."

"Well then Matthew," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "How much does it take to hire a specialist?"

"For this job: 500 gold," he said, leaping to my height (which he was my height actually…), "And this is me being generous."

"I'd hate to turn down such a generous offer, you're hired," I shook his hand.

"Right then, time to get to work," he smiled, pulling a lock pick and heading for the barrack doors.

"Nick!" Lyn shouted, running up to me, frowning at Matthew, "Who's he?"

"His name is Matthew, a 'lock specialist'," I explained. "He agreed to help us open the barrack doors."

"A thief?" Lyn gasped, looking at me with shock, "You hired a thief?"

"We can argue moralities later," I countered, "Fact is the more we delay, the more danger the marquee is in."

"I…" Lyn began, shaking her head, "Fine. Rath said there is a door on the outside of the barracks, what do you think we should do?"

"Hmm," I put my hands to my chin, thinking for awhile before deciding. "Send Erk, Dorcas, and Florina. Kent, Sain, you, Rath, and Matthew will head into the barracks. I want Serra and Wil behind as support."

"Alright," She nodded, turning to run off but then stopped and stared at me oddly.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Nothing, but you seem more…" she paused to search for the right words. "Sure of yourself now."

"I can't afford doubt now," I said, "I need to focus on the battle."

She nodded and ran off, giving the group the orders as Matthew unlocked the barrack doors. I ran over with the group and ran inside, the barracks were bright due to the amount of sunlight that poured into the windows. The stone flooring made footsteps much louder than usual, it made me wince with every step that was taken. Just then I heard a yell and solider ran for us, Matthew smirked and ran for him. He leaped over his head and landed behind him, when the soldier swung his lance at him he ducked and went behind him again. This time he drew a knife and stabbed him in the back of the neck. The body fell forward and he sheathed his knife.

"I'd prefer our entrance to be silent, do you?" Matthew smirked at us before walking on.

We walked for awhile before we found the first switch, but now was the problem, what character would we sacrifice to hold the switch down? Just then we heard angry huffing and we turned around, Serra came stomping in, eyes flaring, her pink hair actually looked wild and messy.

"You left me outside?!" she growled at me, lowering her voice after I shushed her. "How can I grace everyone with my power if no one will see it?"

"Look Serra, unless someone is injured we really don't…" I spoke and trailed off, realizing who can stand on the switch now.

"Hey Serra, actually you _can_ be of some help," I smirked slyly, "We need someone to hold down the switch here so we can help the marquee, and we all agree it should be you."

I got some confused glances but they nodded quickly, Serra, looking strangely pleased hopped on the switch. We heard the sound of a wall moving and we ran for it.

"Thank you again oh generous Serra," I gave a quick bow and ran off, I could hear her give a happy giggle as we passed the corner.

As we rounded the corner was saw a small chest, Matthew stopped in his tracks and pulled me aside.

"Say Nick, you see that chest there…? What do you say about me helping myself to its contents?"

"I don't know…" I frowned, stealing from a royal is not the first impression I'd like to have.

"Oh come on, we're merely helping ourselves to supplies needed to win the battle!" he grinned slyly.

I could feel Lyn's gaze on me and I cleared my throat. Speaking to Matthew in a way that he may pick up on my hint.

"Why Matthew, stealing is a horrible crime," I said in a loud voice, "Shame on you for even suggesting it!"

I saw out of the corner of my eye Lyn nodding in agreement and running off, I was about to run after him when I whispered to Matthew.

"Make sure Lyn doesn't see you."

Matthew nodded and went to work opening the chest, I ran down the hall and found Lyn and the small group staring at a knight with a long Lance, he was guarded by other soldiers.

"Ah, you are Lyndis… and this must be your tactician." The knight smirked, "Lord Lundgren informed me of you."

_Even Lundgren has heard of me?! Geez word spreads fast in Lycia… _

"I am Bool," the knight introduced himself. "And for the pride and honor of Lord Lundgren, I shall not let you pass."

"Well, they do say pride can kill you," I shrugged, "You think you can bar the path from us? You're sadly mistaken."

The two soldiers next to Bool picked up their lances and ran at us, I looked at Kent and Sain and they drew their lances, riding forward and swiftly stabbing them in the chest. They fell to the ground and rode back behind us, Bool was outraged and he picked up his Lance and ran to us. Lyn immediately drew the Mani Katti and ran for him, he swung his lance at her and she leaped over it. What I saw next was unbelievably cool: as Lyn leaped she landed on the front of Bool's armor, she pushed herself off it and continued to leap forward, spinning and flipping, her dress twirling with her. It made her look like a blue flower floating in the spring breeze, she landed perfectly on her feet and stabbed the Mani Katti in an exposed part of his armor. Bool roared in rage and pain and swung around, swinging his lance so the blunt end knocked her into the wall. She hit the wall and fell, unmoving.

"Lyn!" I yelled, Bool was advancing to the unconscious Lyn, I had to think fast.

I turned to Rath and tried to say as quietly as I could, "Attack Bool, he'll be distracted with your arrows while Kent saves her."

He gave me a strange glare, but nodded, pulling his bow out and letting out arrows. They bounced off his armor and made him turn to Rath, while that was happening Kent rode over and picked up Lyn, riding her away before Bool even noticed. Now for part two of my plan, I went over to Sain and Matthew.

"Sain, strike on the exposed bits of his armor, Matthew you have that Armor Slayer right? It's time to put it to good use."

They both nodded and Sain rode up, striking his lance on the slits of his armor while Matthew snuck around him to the back. Bool roared and hit Sain with his lance, causing the green knight to crumple to the ground. _This is not going well… _I thought, silently praying that he was all right. Bool was so distracted with the arrows and Sain's attack that it gave Matthew the perfect opening to stab him in the back, he let out a gasp of pain and a shudder followed. The knight fell to his knees and then fell face forward on the ground. Matthew twirled his Armor Slayer expertly before sheathing it.

_(End: Force Your Way (Black Mages))_

Matthew stood on the switch and the last door opened, Rath rode forward and entered the castle. Serra ran back up, she was probably going to yell at me for leaving her behind, but when she saw an injured Lyn and Sain she went to work. I heard footsteps and saw the others.

"Hey guys, we defeated the enemy behind…what… what's wrong?" I asked, noticing the grim expression on their faces.

Erk and Wil moved aside to show Dorcas…carrying an injured Florina.

"Florina!" I gasped, Serra saw the girl and began healing her. "What happened!?"

"An archer," Erk said gravely, "Pierced her right leg and caused her to fall off her Pegasus."

"The archer in question lost a lot more in my opinion," Dorcas growled, glancing at the young girl being healed.

"Archer…damnit…I didn't think about that…" I groaned.

"Not surprising." A cold voice said.

I turned to see Rath staring angrily at me, he had apparently returned from his rescue operation. I glared back at him and he continued.

"You may be a tactician, but you're not a very good one." Rath said, walking up to me.

"Hey!" Serra shouted, "Where do you get off saying that?!"

"Experience," Rath said, "You won because the enemy was incompetent, any tactician on the field could easily see flaws in your planning skills."

I gritted my teeth, my jaw was set firmly as the nomad continued, "And in result, you nearly lost three of your warriors. I will say this…you seem to understand war, which is important. But you lack the thinking skills to develop a proper strategy."

"You can't plan for everything," I countered, "Battle plans don't survive combat with the enemy."

"True," Rath acknowledged, "But when that happens, are you prepared to change your strategy? Are you planned to meld and blend against the enemy?"

I flinched a bit, so much for not doubting myself. If this keeps up I'll be down to square one, I was almost gleeful when a guard came up to us.

"Sir, the Marquee of Araphen wishes to speak with you sir."

Rath nodded and motioned for us, "When Lyn and your comrades wake up, tell them meet me in the main hall."

"Whatever you say…" I said, adding when he left. "You smug bastard."

"Ohhhhh," I heard Lyn groaning, I turned around and saw she was up and awake. "My head…the enemy! Did we—,"

"We stopped him," I assured, "Rath wants us to go to the main chamber to see the Marquee."

"I see," Lyn nodded, "The battle went well with his help didn't it?"

"That's… a difference of opinion," I muttered, walking into the castle.

* * *

When I finally caught up to the group I saw Rath leaving the main chamber, he was looking a bit confused about something. I tried not to gloat about it. Later I saw Lyn, Kent, and Sain storm out, looking pissed.

"Lyn, are you all right?" I ran over, although I guessed what had happened in that room.

"No," she said, "The Marquee of Araphen has refused to help us, we're on our own."

"I…see," I frowned, holding back swears I wanted to throw at the Marquee. "It doesn't matter, with or without the Marquee we'll make it to Caelin."

Lyn nodded then she pointed to the chamber, "The Marquee wanted to speak with you as well."

I frowned, "M—me? Are you sure?"

Lyn nodded and I sighed, walking to the chambers where my second most hated Marquee is. When I entered I found the man staring at me with an odd look.

"Shut the door," he commander, and I did as I was told. "Come here."

I walked up in front of the throne room and the Marquee gave me an odd smile, leaning back in his chair. "It is finally good to meet you…Nicholas Skye."

"Wish I could say the…the…" I froze, something wasn't right. "What did you say?"

"You are Nicholas Skye from Earth are you not?" The Marquee asked, and I did a double take: how the hell did he know about Earth?!

"What the hell?!" I yelped, the Marquee held his hand up to silence me. I gulped as he stood up and approached me, standing in front of me and looking down at my face.

"Yes… yes you are truly a denizen from Earth," he decided, "You have no idea how long we have waited for the hero from Earth to come."

"The…hero?" I asked, "What do you…how do you… what's going on here?!"

"Walk with me," The Marquee instructed, and we walked out of his throne room and down the hall. "There is an old legend of Elibe, a legend passed to the Marquees and rulers of the Lycia."

"What legend?" I asked, feeling very confused and angry.

The Marquee smirked as he led me to an old mural, which made me choke: it was a drawing of me! Well, some things were off, it made me more like a heroic knight than the person I really am. There was some runic markings on the side of the drawing but I couldn't understand them, the Marquee understood my confusion and cleared his throat.

"The legend goes as this: 'When the light of the sun is hidden by the darkest shadows, when dragon's flame is reborn from ash, and man's time is drawing a close: a child-who-would-be-hero will come; bringing with him the hope of a bright and better future, for all of creation'."

My head was spinning, okay I understood some things: the dragon's flame I understood, the darkest shadow I could guess what it meant. But the last bit, that stumped me… if what the end of the game was true, there wasn't such a peace yet…

"Do you understand your destiny?" The Marquee asked.

I paused, then I faced the Marquee and asked him, "Why did you refuse to help Lyn, it would help me as well… why did you deny her?"

"Because, it would impede and change the meaning of your destiny," the Marquee asked. "I could not stand in the way of our savior, I am sorry for the arrogance I show to her… but my mind cannot be swayed."

"I understand…I think," I frowned, so much for my second hated Marquee.

"You will… one day," he said, turning away from me. "I will send Rath of Kutholah with you, he stands with the plains of Sacae. If I were to say something offensive about Lyndis, he would surely join her cause."

I was in denial, was the course of the game… the actions of this Marquee, intent and purpose to helping the tactician? Me? Before he disappeared I had to ask a question.

"Does Lundgren know? About me?"

The Marquee paused and nodded slowly, "Yes, however as arrogant as he is: he believes the legend is focused on you in his way to the throne. He is not the true darkness that threatens my home… his attempts on yours and Lyndis's life will continue until his death."

"His death will be sooner than he thinks," I said, and he nodded.

"Remove the stain of his rule," he said, before he disappeared around the corner and left.

When I left the castle I found everyone outside, every footstep seemed heavy with the Marquee's startling revelation. I thought this was some random fluke, a once in a lifetime chance, but it's actually part of some destiny that's even bigger than me. Bigger than anything I could ever imagine. Now what is going to happen to my life? To everything I know, now that I'm supposed to be this hero who's going to save everyone.

"The Marquee said my grandfather was ill," I caught Lyn's voice speaking, "We must hurry to Caelin!"

"As we approach Caelin Lundgren's obstacles will prove to be more difficult," Kent frowned, "But I vowed to see you safely to Caelin, and I will."

"Me too," Sain chimed in.

"Thank you, Kent, Sain… because of all of you," She looked at the entire team, "I will preserve, they shall not break my spirit!"

"That's the spirit!" Wil agreed.

"Yep! And Erky and I will be right here with you!" Serra added.

"As long as Serra wishes to travel with you, I have no choice but to follow," Erk added, although he didn't seem to grumble at helping Lyn.

"You have done much for me and my wife," Dorcas added, "I want to repay what you have done for us."

Florina nodded, but she didn't say or add anything. But a voice appeared behind me, "How about two more?"

I turned around and saw Matthew and Rath, the thief smirked as he walked up to me, "I won't add anything to for this job, you pay me what's owed after all is said and done."

"Deal," I said immediately, shaking his hand.

"Rath? Why are you here?" Lyn asked, walking past me to the nomad.

"I heard the Marquee talking to himself…" Rath trailed off, hinting he indeed heard the 'arrogance' he displayed to Lyn. "Lyn, proud daughter of Sacae, I wish to add my strength to yours."

"Really?" Lyn asked, as thought he thought of joining us was nothing but a wonderful dream.

"Yes," Rath answered, "And to offer this."

He held out a very heavy and a very thick burlap bag nearly busting with tiny round objects, my eyes nearly popped from my skull. It was gold, a LOT of gold.

"This is so much gold…I can't accept this," Lyn stuttered.

"I have no need for this," Rath shook his head, "And if it will help you…"

"But…" Lyn began, only to get cut off again.

"I cannot take back something that is offered," Rath said, his tone ending any room for argument.

"Rath… I thank you," She smiled, making me want to punch the nomad in the face, just cause I felt like it.

I growled to myself, first I'm part of some large destiny, second, some stuck up nomad is now making the girl I possibly have a crush on smile more than I can! Yep, I really, really, REALLY, hate it when my life is like a fanfiction.

To be continued

* * *

That's it. Hope it was good, please review and comment.


	8. Chapter 7: Siblings Abroad: Prologue

Hey everyone, been a long long time, but I am back. Mostly for several things, allow me to explain:

The following story has been discussed with another writer and we came up with the rest of the story, he's gonna have a character in it and the following is stuff he and I wrote as a team. Well, we do the planning I write it out.

We're also trying a new style, rather than trying to complete an entire level in a chapter we're gonna do it three: A Prologue, Story, and Epilogue for the level. Seems ridiculous I know, but try it, my hope is that this style will allow me more room to be descriptive rather than trying to finish the level as quick as possible. I am also trying to lessen the whiny in Nick and make more...an adorable dork if you follow.

I hope all this shows, without further ado, the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Siblings Abroad

* * *

Prologue: The New Addition

Having Rath join our team has been a boon and a curse all at the same time, strategically he was fast, a good fighter, and was very knowledgeable in remedies to keep up our strength. I am lucky to have a fighter as good as him watching our backs. However, I sometimes feel...shadowed by his presence? Anything in strategy really, cause Rath was smart...quite smart in fact, he could be a tactician all on his own. He's not in your face about it, he's modest about his intelligence and doesn't speak much of it.

So why does it irk me so much? It's not like he's criticizing my every move or being a showboat, so why is it every time I look at him I feel embarrassed. I had a hard time figuring out the answer, I never imagined I would have it today...or any of the events for that matter. The Legion decided to take a rest by a small town, Florina was still a little weak from the last fight and we were dirt tired. So a night's dinner and rest seemed to be a fine idea.

"And we rescued the Marquees of Araphen!" Sain boasted jovially to, of course, the lovely ladies who were at the side. The rest of us tried to ignore his loud dramatic retells of their adventures, I was trying to work on a parchment and quill. Which made me REALLY miss ink pens, for I had to continuously refill the quill with ink. Lyn must have noticed how I worked so fervently, because I could soon smell the bitter-sweet scent of flowers and mangled dirt.

"What are you working on?" Lyn asked me, craning her head over my shoulder to look.

I moved the parchment next to her and pointed, "Battle strategies. Well, mock ups anyway."

"What are those small dots there?" she pointed on the map.

"Um, people," I explained.

Lyn looked at me skeptically before looking back at the parchment, "Those are...people? What about the dots with lines sticking out of them?"

"Oh, they're warriors with lances," I said.

"They look like they've been stabbed," Lyn said.

"Well they will be, but no they are kinda...'unstabbed' right now," I chuckled nervously.

I turned to look at her and saw she bore the same skeptic look as she did earlier, she looked back at the drawing and then at me. As she stared at the parchment drawing she looked even more confused and skeptic.

"Okay I'm not exactly the world's best artist," I said, however she continued to look at me skeptically. I then took the parchment and put it away. "Ah they weren't great plans anyway."

Once I put the parchment away her expression of skepticism was replaced with laughter, she giggled at the whole exchange and it was infectious enough that I was starting to chuckle along with her. It was nice actually, I am used to seeing Lyn in battle. Not to say she isn't always kind, but whether is in the heat of battle or talking strategies she always had a serious or sorrowful expression on her face. Seeing her more normally made it interesting, I was happy to see this side of her.

"Man you have a nice smile."

She stopped, I stopped, for the words slipped out of my mouth before I could even register thinking it. She stared at me with an expression I wasn't familiar with, it was battle fury or sorrow, it wasn't even the mirth she showed earlier. It was something in the middle, or it may have been, whatever it was awkward. It was awkward enough that when Rath came at our table I was glad for the distraction.

"What are our plans?" Rath asked.

"We-we're planning to head out tomorrow, once everyone's rested up and supplies are restocked." Lyn said, suddenly more enthusiastic than usual.

"And where do we travel?" Rath pressed on.

"We've got to cross the plains of...of..."I frowned, for the name escaped me.

"Caebus," Lyn finished for me, "The fields of Caebus is the last place to pass before Caelin."

"Kent told me of another route," Rath said, "The passage of Mathudos, why don't we go there?"

"That um, takes us close to General Eagler..." I said, recalling the route. "We could go there...but..."

Rath and Lyn looked at me expectantly, but I didn't know how to answer it. What do I respond with? _Cause General Eagler would fight us should we try pass his estate, oh how do I know that? Cause I can see into the future, anyone want a drink? _Yeah, it just wouldn't work like that. Now that I thought about it though, I don't think Lundegern have 'recruited' him yet...we could pass through without even fighting him.

"...I suppose I don't have a legitimate reason," I said, "What do you think Lyn?"

"Kent and Sain knew him," Lyn said, "perhaps he'll listen to our plight and aid us."

Rath nodded, "Seems sound..."

I was a little worried I admit, this could change an important aspect of the game. I was afraid of the implications that it could cause for the party in the future, soon though I didn't have to worry about it too much. The dinner was wrapping up, although it looked like Sain would go on for hours into the night, so I called it quits and decided to head upstairs to our room. I was walking up the stairs when two people brushed beside me, I wasn't expecting it and accidentally nudged one of the people a bit harder than I liked, the person gasped and tripped. The hood that adorned the person's head slipped off and I was greeted with a sea of turquoise hair that spilled out.

It was strangely beautiful...

It wasn't like Lyn's hair, which was like stone: a solid color that was unwavering. No it was like a diamond, glittering and pure, it held the depth of many things that we are urged to want to know. The person stands up and I realize it's a woman, her soft features stare at me fearfully. I managed to snap out of my trance and hold my hand out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down," I said.

The woman reluctantly took my hand and stood up, the hand that took mine was almost as pure as her hair...it was as if I was staring at a goddess in all her glory. As soon she stood up her hand retracted to her cloak, I was a little surprised as the woman meekly spoke.

"Thank you, good night sir," she said, putting her hood back over her head and she and her friend walked into the room on the far end and vanished. The encounter left me confused, for a moment my troubles with Lyn and being a tactician was muddled over with the confusion of this strange meeting. With my brain still muddied with confusion I stepped into the room I was granted, remembering that I was bunked with Sain I did not lock the door so that he could walk in. I sit on my bed and remove the heavier pieces of my cloak.

As I lay the pieces of clothing on the ground I found my brain could only think of what happened earlier, who was that girl?

"Why is she so familiar...?" I muttered to myself, removing the headband across my forehead. "I feel like I met her before."

If everybody who is reading this already knows who she is then you have a better memory than I do. With everything that's been happening I could barely remember what chapter this was supposed to be, oh but don't worry I always get that in-your-face reminder when events start unfolding. This time though things were a little...different. After I had undressed myself, leaving on some of my lighter clothes, and went to sleep I was waken up by a slightly unwanted voice.

"Helllooooo? Wake up Nick."

I opened my eyes to find, sure enough, the mysteriously annoying blond who called herself 'Ellie'. She stood in front of my bed, hands behind her back, an expectant look upon her face.

"Ellie?" I mumbled, sitting up. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Three in the morning," she answered, to which I responded with a tired groan.

"Why are you here...are you checking up on me again?" I asked.

"Yes and no," Ellie said, sitting by the edge of the bed. "You met with the Marquess of Araphen I assume."

I blinked, it's been awhile since anyone asked me what the Marquess wanted with me. I dodged the question of course, it's already hard trying to explain you're from another planet much less how you're going to be important to this planet. At least though with Ellie I didn't have to make a lame excuse and get away from her.

"Yeah I um...I did." I said, "He showed me something, about me, about how I was expected to come here."

Ellie nodded, "What do you make of it?"

"Honestly?" I asked, she nodded and I lowered my head. "It's almost ridiculous. I mean...true there must be something in me that's worth coming here, but I don't have any special skills...I mean my battle strategies are coming from the stuff I used when playing the game. I am not a good sword fighter, I'm scared of getting hurt and pain so I am not brave enough to stand in front of an enemy."

"I thought you were finally getting used to your role as a Tactician?" Ellie asked.

"I am, but that doesn't change that I am not quite...'there' yet." I said, "It's hard to explain..."

"You know what you have to do, but you don't know how to do it, right?" Ellie asked, I nodded.

Ellie patted my leg comfortingly, "We all learn with time Nick, soon you will finally get the knowledge and confidence you wish for. Until then though..." her expression was one of dead seriousness, "I think you need a little backup."

"Backup?" I asked, "Erm, what do you mean by...backup?"

"I have been thinking about this for awhile..." she said, "Since you're not exactly adapting to your role faster than you need to be, you're still socially awkward and although you've hit a growing point you're -as you say- not quite 'there' yet."

"Okay..." I said, prompting her to continue.

"After great thought I decided to summon another person from Earth, someone to assist you." she said. "Well, protect you really."

I suddenly felt more awake, kicking the covers off I leaned forward a bit as I spoke. "Someone else? Who?"

"I have someone in mind," she answered cryptically, "He'll be here tomorrow morning, after everyone is awake. You'll know when he's here."

"You're not gonna tell me who he is?" I asked incredulously.

"No, I'm gonna make it a surprise." she answered.

"Oh...yay..." I moaned, lowering my head. "And I know how much I-"

When I lifted my head to look at her she was gone, vanished from the room. I looked around to make sure before I sighed.

"Of course she teleports...I'm surprised Sain hasn't-"

I looked over at Sain's bed and found it still empty, thinking back to the women he was with earlier this evening I sighed. "Yeah, that makes sense."

I lay back on my bed, pulling the covers back on and staring at the ceiling. My brain was buzzing too much so I started to let my mind wander...first about how terrible the air is in these stuffy houses, how I missed air conditioning and all the finer things of home. Then my mind wandered to everything Ellie said and she was right, I needed to work harder on my interactions with everyone...not only for myself, but team morale also helps.

It was then I submersed I wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

* * *

I woke up early that morning, my mind was buzzing too much to get any sleep. Trying to figure out who Ellie was going to send my way, if this person was someone I knew too. So I sat there alone at the inn table, waiting patiently for everyone to wake up. The first person was Lyn, she came downstairs all dressed but barely awake. She saw me sitting at the table and was surprised, walking over to me we exchanged greetings.

"Good morning." Lyn said a little sleepily.

"Morning to you too sleepy," I joked, offering a chair for her. She graciously sat in the chair and rested on the table.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"So so," I answered.

"So so?" she looked at me oddly, feeling embarrassed I said.

"Sorry, it kind of means it was kind of good, kind of bad. I woke up a few times in the night."

"Oh," she nodded, "You bunked with Sain right?"

"Well, yeah...but he never returned to his room," I added.

"He didn't?" Lyn asked.

"No, I think he's more busy in someone else's room..." I said, pointing to the staff rooms. Lyn looked at the rooms and gave a growl, it kind of surprised me as her eyes narrowed.

"If he's in there...he's more despicable than I thought." she said.

"Lyn is something wrong?" I asked, a little worried about her sudden change of heart.

"It's just..." she sighed once and turned to look at me, I felt like I knew where she was going at.

"You think sex should wait for marriage?"

"Um, well...that's not really the issue," she said, whatever it was it seemed to eat at her. So I turned my chair to face her.

"There's no one but me and you here, I won't tell anyone. Promise."

She hesitated before she resigned herself to telling me, "I never use to have an issue with the thought of sex...the Saceans believed the more you knew about something the better, and I was told everything I needed to know."

"Ah, the 'talk'..." I nodded, thinking of my own similar talk. Of course, I don't think Lyn "accidentally" found online porn and got caught. But that's an, uh, another story. However I didn't exactly see the point about why she was so angry. I made sure to bring that up to her. "Forgive me but...did I miss the part where it explained your anger...?"

Lyn gave me a side glance and I kept quiet, she sighed and gave me an answer. "I was fine with the thought of it...until the Talivers came."

I should have guessed, in fact I would have slapped my own head but I held myself back for now.

"The Taliver...have no respect for life...they murder and they...the women..." she trailed off.

"Lyn I'm sorry..." I said, but a thought entered my head. "Lyn they didn't...to you..."

"No," she said, a bit forcefully, "No I got away...but I could hear them, the screams...the protests to stop, I could hear them."

There was silence between us, only broken by the sobs Lyn began to emit. Even through her strong tears I could hear her speak, "I keep thinking...keep hoping...my mother died before they got to her, that seems _awful_ I know but...if she didn't...then...I..."

Now I felt like a dirt bag for even bringing it up, I reached my arm over and pulled her into a one arm hug. To make her feel better you know? Well instead when she felt my arm she turned and gave me a full on hug, arms wrapped around my neck and her head resting on her arms. Which was awkward, Lyn was slightly taller than me so she had to lean a bit to hug me, but we were sitting down so that added to it. I was a bit surprised, but her tears shook me back to reality long enough to hug her back. It was funny really, she's been keeping my spirits up this whole journey and now here we are with our roles reversed. Everybody's got a breaking point, even the most strong willed need a pillar to lean on for just a little while. Guess today was my turn to be her pillar, for if I knew Lyn as well as I did right after this she'll be back to standing strong and tall.

Our moment however was interrupted when we heard someone clearing their throat, there across from the tables was Kent, staring at the two of us with narrowed eyes. We broke apart immediately tried to act as if the hug hadn't happened, Lyn was in the midst of wiping away her tears so I was the one who had to do the speaking.

"Morning Kent, been awake long?"

"Long enough," Kent simply answered, that pretty much put out all possible conversation. So the three of us reveled in the silence as slowly everybody else woke up (Sain was where we thought he was, Lyn and Kent confronted him, I'll spare the details: but it wasn't pretty), as everybody was arriving I anxiously awaited the arrival of Ellie's backup. It wasn't long though, after Florina came downstairs that the next few events were...well, more blood pumping than soda and coffee.

There was a loud BOOM and something crashed just outside the inn, the entire Legion jumped and yelped at the sound.

"What was THAT?" I yelled, looking around frantically.

Lyn though, always quick on her feet, took off outside to find this noise. I eventually followed once the initial shock passed over me. I followed her out, nearly knocking over a small boy who was also coming inside. We ran to the back of the inn to the source of the noise, we could see a small shed has been crushed...and lying among them was a knight, someone dressed in a bright red-orange armor.

He had short dark hair and a strangely clean face, a little unusual for Elibe since sometimes I see Kent and Sain sporting shadows over the journey, and on his back was a lance. The knight gave a groan and slowly stood up, sporting no injury from his 'dive' into the wood shed. After the knight dusted himself off he saw the entire Legion in front of him, some with weapons drawn. For a moment I half expected him to draw his lance, instead he held his hands up for them to stop.

"Whoa, whoa!" the person yelled, "Put the weapons down, I'm not an enemy...hey...I know you..."

He looked at Lyn and suddenly I saw this look in his eyes, it was a familiar one but it took me a while to place it. Mostly because it was a look I haven't seen for awhile in this whole journey, it was the look...of a fanboy. No, you read right, a _fanboy_.

"You're Lyn!" he said, startling not only myself but the entire Legion. "Wow I can't believe I'm here...and you're Kent," he pointed to each member of the Legion. "You're Sain, Florina, Wil, Rath, Dorcas, Serra, Erk, and Matthew!"

He then turned to me and waited, staring at me intently before he spoke, "So you're Nick, you're look pretty much like how you describe yourself."

_How I describe myself?_ I thought, thinking that it was a very unusual way to say things. I was getting that nagging feeling about something.

"Um...who are you?" I asked.

"You don't recognize me? I mean, yeah we only talked on Voice chat once..."

_Voice chat?_ I thought, the term suddenly making a few gears in my head work in place.

"But I don't think my voice is totally unrecognizable," he continued, "Perhaps I should yell out 'Iku ze', see if that'll help."

That did it, I finally recognized that deep smoker's voice from, however I couldn't believe it because of all the people I expected to see this wasn't the person I even thought of.

"Anthony?" I asked. Anthony smiled and that confirmed it for me.

"You know him Nick?" Lyn asked, looking back and forth between the two of us.

I did know him, somewhat, his name was Anthony Sinclair. He is a friend from Canada and a fellow roleplayer online (yeah I roleplay), we met over a few stories and began a little roleplay group with some other friends. If you recall sometime in the beginning of the story, Mary briefly mentioned him being online at the time. One of our common likes is Fire Emblem, we both liked this game and the characters in it. Now that I think about it, he was probably one of the best choices Ellie could have picked of all the people I know. I was surprised, I had never saw his face or physically met him, but as he mentioned we talked over voice chat once. Apparently my memory isn't as good as it used to be, because he recognized me right off the bat.

"Yeah we're friends," Anthony's voice spoke, which snapped me back to reality.

Everyone turned to me and I nodded, though a bit too quickly, "Yeah, we're friends. It's okay everyone."

Kent and Sain put their weapons away, however Matthew and Rath did not put their weapons away yet.

"Not so fast," Matthew said, "I have to have some answers from you, how did you know where we are and how do you know us?"

Anthony didn't seem to be expecting this, he waited for a bit before he answered. "Nick sent me letters about his journey, in his letters he described all of you to me and told me where he was heading...I wanted to help him so I followed after him by tracking him through the places he mentioned in letters."

I admit, that was a pretty good lie. Rath and Matthew turned to me and I nodded along, "Yeah, I sent letters to him."

"Risky," Matthew said, "What if Lundegern's men found one of the letters?"

I winced, but I had to go along with it. "I...didn't think of that, sorry everyone...I put you all at risk."

Lyn was the one who spoke, "It's alright Nick...I didn't think of it myself."

Erk nodded too, "Had I known this I wouldn't have sent a letter to my employer about the...late delivery."

"Escort, _escort_!" Serra corrected, "I am not a package Erk!"

"No, you complain far too much to be one..." Erk muttered, earning a light punch in the shoulder.

"Are you here to assist us?" Lyn asked.

"Of course!" Anthony said, "I thought you'd guys would need some extra help so I made my way here after you guys."

Lyn turned to the others and asked the question that made me quite anxious, "Well? What do you think?"

Whatever collective thought everyone had was interrupted when we heard someone running to us, I turned around to see a boy with short blue hair, out of breath and fearful, before us.

"Someone please help me...my sister...they took my sister!" he cried out.

Lyn pushed past the crowd to face the boy, "Calm down, tell me what happened."

"I'm sorry...my name is Nils," the boy introduced himself, I felt Anthony jump a bit in recognition. "I was staying at the inn with my sister, when I went to bed last night she was in her bed, but when I awoke the window was open and she was gone! I went after her and found the people who took her, but I can't rescue her alone."

This was certainly different from the game, which told Lyn and the group arriving when she was taken, but now I thought about it we arrived before she was taken. It was a minor, but noticeable, change in the story.

"Are we in this chapter already?" Anthony asked me in a whisper.

"Um, I suppose," I said, paying half attention to his question as Lyn turned to us.

"Nick, the boy's sister is being held in a castle over the hill. I need your advice on how we-"

"Milady, forgive me but do we have time for this?" Kent asked suddenly. "We're so low on time and if Marquess Araphan's words are true then we have no time to waste."

"I know," Lyn said, "But I want to help this boy Kent, how can I even think of myself as a Lord, let alone a decent person, if I ignore a cry for help?"

Kent opened his mouth but hesitated and changed his attitude, "My apologies milady, we will do what we can to assist the boy."

I saw Anthony's face bore a scowl for a moment...before it quickly flashed to a confident smile.

"Alright, come on we'll do what we can to save that boy's sister, lets go!"

"I think not."

I turned to see Rath, looking at us with an oddly criticizing look on his face, remember how I said he never really outwardly criticized me? Well it seemed now he was waiting before he expressed an opinion on me.

"I have concerns with Nick being our Tactician."

Lyn looked at him in surprise and Anthony, well, one thing I learned about Anthony was one thing: he was quick to attack.

"Rath is this the time? There is a girl in trouble and you want to question the person who can help us now?" Anthony asked.

Rath turned to Anthony, there was no anger in the Nomad's eyes, but logic and reason. "You were not here for our last fight Anthony, Nick's choices resulted in Florina being injured and he wasn't aware of it." there was a pause in the Nomad's eyes, sympathy maybe? "I have talked to everyone in this camp about our strategist...the things I hear leave me mixed, he's gotten them this far and yet the choices he makes...leave me worried for Lyn's safety."

I resisted the urge to yell, tightening my fists was the only thing keeping me from losing my cool.

"I realize I am not the best in the world, but what do you propose we do about it?" I asked.

"Simple," Rath said, "A test, I want you to take your friend Anthony into battle and guide him. If you can meet up with us and Anthony has not sustained any critical injury from your directions then you pass."

"That's way too risky!" I yelled, looking at the others. "You want me to take on the whole army alone-"

"No," Rath cut me off, "No we will engage the enemy as well, but you will not direct us, only Anthony in battle."

I paused, the challenge was to direct one man: a man who I only knew online, in battle and come out alive...it was a test of wit and will no doubt, however I had my doubts. I turned to Lyn, hoping she'd counter Rath and insist on us directing them in battle.

However I found myself wrong again, she looked at me with worried eyes and said.

"It's all your decision Nick...Kent can guide us for this battle in your absence, should you choose to take it."

Was it wrong for me to feel hurt? To hear her words sting from her, seemly, lack of trust in me in battle? Sad thing was Rath was probably right, I may have eased into my role more but I am not ready to be a Tactician yet. I have to earn it, like everyone else here. I turned to Anthony, who seemed to be awaiting my decision, and turned to Rath.

"If I do this test, will I earn your trust?"

The nomad nodded.

"You promise?" I pressed.

"On my honor as a Sacean, I swear if you pass this test I will follow you into battle and trust your judgment." Rath responded.

I had to hand it to the Sacean, he was grudgingly earning my respect for his words and will to follow promises through. I turned back to Anthony and nodded at him, he in turn spoke to the others.

"I, no we, accept your challenge Rath," Anthony said, he pulled his lance out and held it out. "We will go through this test and we WILL succeed, I hold it to your word you will trust us after we complete the challenge."

Rath nodded and I looked at the others, their faces were hard to make out what they were feeling about all this. But soon I would erase what doubts they would have of me, I would past this test and I WILL earn their trust.

I hope.

* * *

That's it, please let me know in a review if you see any good changes in the story, like more description, more realism, dialogue, etc. If you have problems with this new style let me know too, I want to hear what you all think, see you next time!


End file.
